Awkward Events
by 8y4kur41
Summary: Hitsuguya has been having strange dreams and when he is sent to Karakura town will he find out why?  My intro sucks but it will get alot better and it will have several different points of view! R&R! This will confuse people!
1. His Nightmare

An Unnerving Chain of Events

Chapter one

His nightmare

Every night it's the same… I see a girl, she's crying, but I cannot see her face. She speaks, but it seems like she doesn't seem to see me and she is always sadden by that. I can never remember why or how… but I know her from somewhere.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the usual sunlight. As I got ready for the day, I couldn't help but wonder, _who is that girl, how do I know her, and why is she so sad?_ I was unable to linger on these thoughts long. A hell butterfly came and informed that there was a tiacho and fuku-tiacho meeting in first squad's barracks. Motsumoto and I arrived just in time.

As the so-tiacho commenced the meeting he said, "As I'm sure you all know, there has been another rise in the appearance of Hollows in Karakura Town over the past few weeks. They have been on the rise. We do not yet know if it is related to Aizen or not, that is why I am sending several tiachos and fuku-tiachos."

As usual several of us got immediately alert. 5th squad's Kurosaki Ichigo was tense, after all his family lived there. Myself included in the group interested, because my girlfriend Kurosaki Karin was there. If we were sent to the real world then it may be for the best, as I could better protect her, which was all I cared about.

"That is why I am sending 5th squad, 8th squad, 10th squad, and 13th squad's tiacho and fuku-tiachos, as well as the 6th squad's tiacho along to assist the current fuku-tiacho there that is 6th squad's, Abari Renji."

As he said it, everyone who was called out was eager to go and help with the current situation. Once we were all dismissed Motsumoto started to talk about shopping, fortunately it didn't take much to get her away. I went to my quarters and thought about the mission. The so-tiacho told us that we were to be there as long as it took, which was not a god thing.

Once we were all through the senkai gate all of us had to get our gigias from Kiskue. We all found places to sleep for the night, our search began tomorrow. But for now we will all rest, and gather our reatsiu. No telling what would happen tomorrow. I just knew I wasn't going to like it. And something told me it would be an awfully weird day. Yet I was okay with that, maybe spending time with Karin would make it okay… I don't know, it might have been the strange peaceful and yet familiar reatsiue that I felt over the entire city. Like someone was watching over the whole city…


	2. Her point of view

**Yea, so this is kind of a small chapter to put things in another main character's point of view. It's kind of strange scince i will be jummpin back and forth between several points of view. But that will be later on! ^_^ So I do not own Bleach or any other anime ever mention or refferd to in this fanfic.**

"Another gig, another paycheck!" Exclaimed Ash as he split the earnings from the concert between all of us.

I sighed, as I said "I don't see why you even give my brother any of the split. You know he'll just blow it on sake." My brother was always taking his cut and using it to get drunk, a habit that I had been clean of for years now. Now I rarely drink, of course it doesn't stop him from trying to convince me to go with him.

Unfortunately my brother was standing there and heard it all. He was pissed, as his reatsiu sky rocketed and he yelled "SORRY FOR NOT COMING CLEAN LIKE YOU DID KU!"

My reatsiu went up as well as I yelled back "WELL IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU WOULD STOP MAKING IT A REGULAR THING! YOU DO THAT EVERY NIGHT, YOU DON'T CARE! WHY ARE EVEN HERE?"

To which he responded " WHY DO YOU CARE? I THINK YOU ARE NOT EVEN MY SISTER!"

Luckily Mimi stepped in and calmed both of us down. As our reatsiu came down I said to him "You're right, I'm not your sister. However don't forget that I gave you the power to maintain that form. You and all of the twins to the original vocals are nothing but materialized Zanpoukto. Kenn and Quinn are the only exception, their Zanpoukto are the opposite of themselves. Never forget that."

The next day we had a concert. Mike was still angry at me for causing a scene earlier, but he would get over it.

As we started I felt a strangely familiar reatsiu come into the audience. I shook of the feeling as we started the first song. By the time we had gone through five songs we could feel a hollow approach the stadium.

We all released our reatsiu and the force combined with the sound waves split the low level hollow's mask in two. We brought our reatsius back down, but I could feel the familiar reatsiu again it was high.

The others felt it as well; only one thing came to mind that we could all agree on: it was a shinigami, at captain level and they were pissed. They were somewhere close, though I couldn't find it no matter how hard I searched.

After I went searching for the captain and found him. I could tell immediately; his reatsiu was blocked and it was being restrained by him, but I could see his zanpoukto and I could tell he was very powerful indeed.

This was not going to be easy. The people that he was with started to ask us all kinds of questions. I looked at the tiacho and could tell he thought I was familiar.

Even though I wasn't supposed to talk I told him:

"No you don't know me from anywhere, I've never seen you before."

That did it for Dell, he pulled my hair saying: "You know better than to talk to people!"

I could see the sympathy the tiacho's eyes. Sympathy I didn't need. I stomped on Dell's foot and left to go on patrol.

* * *

**Yea lots of tension but it may get better! -.- Please review and let me know what you think! I love reviews and i will do my best to post the next chapter sometime soon! ;)**


	3. Is there any way things could get worse?

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

I should have known that by bringing Motsumoto to the real world she would find something that would be troublesome. Immediately the next morning as myself and the other tiachos sat drinking coffee she had already gone off and started her patrol of the park where several hollows had been seen earlier. Once we all had gone to our station areas, a hollow was sensed nearby at the park where Motsumoto was patrolling. A Menose Grande and it was a powerful one. I rushed over to Motsumoto to find her in battle; we both battled the giant hollow, when we heard "Bring your fury Goka!"

As we heard it, a jet of fire engulfed the hollow, following the source it came from the trees. The hollow shrieked as the fire destroyed it; its dying screams gave way to the usual sounds of children playing with their families. Karin came running out of the trees in her shinigami form. She was beautiful, her black hair had grown much longer from the last time that I had saw her. She seemed stunned to see the two of us exhausted and battered, but also happy to see us.

"Toshirou, Rangiku! How is y-" Her sentence stopped short when she noticed how battered we were, her eyes grew large as she said "Oh let me heal you two!" I was surprised when she summoned a barrier that was like Inoue-chan's. She laughed as she said "You look surprised. I was learning from Hachi over the summer about healing kido and healing barriers, like his and Orihime's!" I had forgotten that she had been training with the vizards over the time I was gone.

She finished healing us and walked back with us to Inoue's to get our gigias. She looked like she had remembered something as she snapped her fingers and said "That reminds me! Yuzu and I have two extra concert tickets for tonight. Would you two like to come with us? It's for the Vocals; they are the best group in town."

Motsumoto's eyes got big as she said "Can we go tiacho, please? I would like to see what a concert is and you could spend time with Karin. Please?" I couldn't help but give in, besides they sounded interesting enough…

The concert was not too bad; the music wasn't what I had expected. I was surprised that no hollows had shown up yet. About fifteen minutes into the concert one appeared. Just as I was about to project from my gigai their reatsu's sky rocketed and the music got louder causing an uproar. The sound mixed with the reatsu killed it in a matter of seconds. I was pissed that they did that, and at least one could sense my icy reatsu. She kept looking in the audience from her instrument.

After I was still pissed, Karin and Yuzu wanted to meet the band members. She was standing at the side of the group, almost like she was trying to hide from me; her long highlighter yellow hair was obvious on its own but in the group it was hardly noticeable. Amongst the brightest colors of green, blue, orange, pink, purple and various other colors, she was the least noticeable.

But I noticed her not because of her hair, but because of the strangely familiar reatsu emitting from her. It was like I knew her, but I had never seen her in my life… had I? No that was impossible… but still, her sad face seemed so familiar. Like I had seen it all my life; she seemed to know what I was thinking and said to me,

"No, you don't know me." That was all I needed to hear, but the boy standing next to her didn't like her talking to me, because he started to pull her hair saying:

"You know better than to talk to people!" Her eyes said everything she wasn't voicing as she looked at him and stomped on his foot. Then she just walked away; I felt sorry for her.

Later, as we walked out of the concert hall, Karin and Yuzu asked me, "What did you say or do to get her to talk?"

I was taken aback by that; I replied: "So that wasn't normal for her?"

Karin laughed and said: "Kumi never speaks, unless it's in her music, and the boy Dell, her brother, doesn't like her talking to other people."

So that's why she was so sad, wasn't it?

* * *

**Yea, as always please review and let me know how i can improve the story! I Would like to know what you all think i would appriciare it!**


	4. Another one of those days

**Happy new year! i hope everyone has a good start of the year! chapter four is now up and ready to be read!**

* * *

"Kumi you know better than to talk to other people!" Dell was angry again; I spoke to the taicho that had been at the concert. Apparently that was not what Dell had wanted me to do. On top of that I had just gotten back from patrolling Karakura town and was exhausted!

"Dell I said one thing to him and you all but ripped out half of my hair! You are just jealous that I don't have a problem talking to other people and you do!" That apparently hit a nerve, because he got a look of distrust on his face. He started to say something, but I went out the door before he could say anything.

The sun was setting as I ran. I didn't care where I was running to, but my heart was telling me where to go. I was looking out over Karakura town in a matter of minutes. I don't remember how I knew where it was, but it was a breathtaking view. I watched the sun go down and I sensed unease in the air. My iPod started to go off; I looked at it and saw that a very powerful hollow had appeared at the park. I jumped up and started to run to the park, I was always a fast runner, but when I knew that there was someone in trouble my senses sharpened and my strength increased.

As I neared the park I swallowed a small green capsule and projected from my gigia and ordered the soul in my gigia to stay in the trees, and to restrain anyone who came near. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. As I ran toward the hollow I saw one of the souls that I had seen at the park was in its grip about to get eaten.

"Hey you! Why don't you mess with someone your own size?" It stopped and laughed at me. It said the usual deep hollow voice,

"So you are the one with the incredible reatsiu that I was sent to kill?" I knew that if I let it know that what I had said startled me, it would all be over. It was looking for a way to break me down and use my own weakness against me.

I smirked and said "So it seems. Now let the soul go." My voice was stern and mocking, but it was not about ready to give up its meal that easily.

"Hmmmm, how about I just compromise and eat you both? I will give you the pleasure of seeing your fate!" I was outraged. I couldn't allow this to happen in front of me. I threw one of the stars I carried in my pocket at the hollow, severing its arm off and freeing the soul. The soul ran up to me and I told them to find a shinigami, and to tell it to have them send them to soul society. They nodded and took off. I wondered if I did the right thing. I didn't have time to think, the hollow had repaired the damage I had done to it, and screamed at me:

"You'll regret that bitch!" It was severely pissed! I jumped and clung to its back as I struggled to retrieve my zanpoukto. I heard Kia, the soul in my gigia yell to me about a guest. I looked over the hollow's shoulder and sighed. It was that damn white haired shinigami tiacho. My hand finally found my zanpoukto and I pulled it out of the sheath. I released my shikai and the long whip that took form was effective in separating bone from flesh in the hollow's shoulder.

I landed in front of the enraged hollow and turned toward the tiacho and Kia. My eyes said everything, but mainly that I was pissed! I tuned back toward the hollow and flash stepped to it and in one swift movement of the whip I split its mask and as it died it shrieked and awful ear splitting shriek.

I sheathed my zanpoukto and turned toward Kia and the tiacho. That is when I lost it screaming at him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

**Once again i dont own Bleach, but i am sereously begging you all PLEASE REVIEW! i need opinions! please, please, please? help me out! 3**


	5. Why does this alwaus happen to me!

**Hey its chapter five! this is from Toshirous's point of view. it is a strange chapter!**

* * *

I was able to get away from Motsumoto, Karin, and Yuzu when they announced that they were going shopping. I was relieved that I didn't have to tag along with them. I went to my favorite place, with the most beautiful view of Karakura town. As I arrived there I sensed Kumi's reatsiu I hid my reatsiu as I walked closer. She never knew I was there. I looked closer at her and saw that she had been crying. For some reason the sight of her looked so familiar. I wanted to go to her and comfort her, but I knew that I couldn't do that. I watched her she seemed so familiar.

Music started to sound- _**Can you take me higher? To a place where a blind man sees? Can you take me higher? To a place with golden things?**_ She pulled an iPod out of her pocket and looked at it. She sighed and ran off. She was fast. In fact she almost hit me in the shoulder. After she was gone my hollow detector went off.

There was a hollow in the park. I swallowed a soul pill and projected from my gigia. I took off and followed the fastest path to the hollow. While I was on my way a soul ran into me, the little girl had been crying. She asked me; "Are you a shinigami?"

I answered her "Yes I am." She was relieved to hear it. She asked me to send her to soul society. I told her I would, before I could send her she told me: "Please help Angel when you find her. She saved me." I told her I would.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the park. I couldn't get the little girl's request out of my head. Who was Angel? When I got there I heard it roaring in agony. It said something I could not understand. I went closer to the hollow and saw her highlighter yellow hair. She spotted me as well and ran up to me. She grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I protested to her immensely but she ignored me. She led me to the place where she had been standing. I saw the hollow. It was powerful and pissed.

"We have a guest Kumi-kun!" I was shocked to see another head of highlighter hair rise from below the hollow's shoulder. She looked at me and looked even more pissed than the hollow. She quickly dealt with the hollow and came over to where we were standing. The girl let go of my arm, Kumi walked up to us and yelled at me: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came to kill the hollow and this girl stopped me." That was true enough. She looked at the girl and back at me. Then she sighed and returned to her gigia. She took the pill from her mouth and turned to me.

"Kia was only doing what I told her to. She stopped you because **I** told her to." I was shocked. I thought that Kia was Kumi.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that she was doing that because of your orders." Her eyes went from angry to gentle as she said: "Well I didn't realize that a shinigami tiacho was about to show up, or I would have told her different. I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"My name is Toshirou Hitsuguya, tiacho of the 10th squad." She didn't seem impressed, like she knew all of the tiachos but had never personally met them.

"It's nice to meet you Hitsuguya tiacho. My name is Kumia Tsumei." She seemed like a girl that would be better off at home than battling hollows. She looked at her phone and looked at the moon. She apologized to me and ran off. I wondered what she was I such a hurry to get to. It didn't matter. I went back to the lookout and returned to my gigai. I went back to Inoue-san's apartment, and waited for Motsumoto. She returned later and, was as usual, drunk. I looked at her and went to the room where Inoue-san had laid out sleeping mats. I laid down on mine and fell asleep.

That night I had that dream again. I could see her, still crying. But I heard what she said; her voice was as pure and clear as a crystal. She said: "Toshirou, I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough to move you. Please forgive me brother." That was the last thing I remember before waking up with the sun in my eyes. Was that girl really my sister? And more importantly was Kumia this Angel that the soul told me about? I had to find out the next time I saw her.

* * *

**Strange and kind of making sense? any way i dont own bleach and the song was higher by Creed! **


	6. Sometimes confused, oftem mistaken

**Chapter six! Finally! i wasnt able to get to my computer to upload for a while but oh well! this is kinda short, sorry!**

* * *

The shinigami tiacho explained to me why he was there. I was grateful that he was there, but he could have shown up sooner. He introduced himself, and I introduced myself to him. I could tell he wanted to ask me something, but my cell phone started to vibrate. I looked at it, a text from Dell:

To Kumi:

Where the hell are you?

I want to talk to you about the concert.

Dell

I looked at the moon, and saw that it was about nine o'clock. I looked at Toshiro and said: "I'm sorry but I have to go." I ran off before he could say anything.

I was back at the apartment before I had time to think about what had happened. I went inside and found Dell, sitting in a chair. He heard me come in and turned around.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the concert. You're right; I do have trouble talking to other people. I want you to help me become social again. Please sis?" I couldn't say no to him. Even if he wasn't my brother, I still loved him.

"Okay Dell, I'll help you. But only if you promise not to over react."

"Okay. Deal!"

"You also have to give up drinking."

"But-"

"No 'buts' about it. If you want to get social stop relying on sake." He looked at his hands.

"Okay, can I ask you something?"

"Yea what is it?"

"Where did you go when you left?"

"I was running at the park. I encounter a hollow, and destroyed it. That boy I spoke to at the concert was there." He didn't like that.

"What? You fought a hollow? That boy was there, what was he doing there? Did he see you?"

"He was on his was on his way to kill the hollow, but Kia stopped him. He is the 10th squad's tiacho. Yes he saw me, but not long, you forget how fast I am don't you?"

He was silent for a moment. Then he got up and walked over to me, he had a small bracelet in his hand. He grabbed my arm and put the bracelet on my wrist. It was beautiful. It had a dragon and phoenix charm on it as well as a snowflake and a teal colored gem stone…, but I thought I had gotten rid of it when I came to the real world. I was glad that he took it before I could. He looked at me and said: "Don't ever take this off. You will need it in later when you decide to return." I looked at him and said: "I won't take it off. I don't know when I'll go back but I will never forget any of you"

He seemed relieved by that. I knew he wanted me to always remember everyone. I still remember the people I left. I'm no longer that girl, but who is to say I won't become her again sometime soon. I hope I don't become her again; I couldn't bear the pain of knowing who and what I lost.

* * *

**Odd i know! I dont own bleach of any other animes! yea im a little hyper at the moment!**


	7. Chapter 7

An Unnerving Chain of Events

Chapter one

His nightmare

Every night it's the same… I see a girl, she's crying, but I cannot see her face. She speaks, but it seems like she doesn't seem to see me and she is always sadden by that. I can never remember why or how… but I know her from somewhere.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the usual sunlight. As I got ready for the day, I couldn't help but wonder, _who is that girl, how do I know her, and why is she so sad?_ I was unable to linger on these thoughts long. A hell butterfly came and informed that there was a tiacho and fuku-tiacho meeting in first squad's barracks. Motsumoto and I arrived just in time.

As the so-tiacho commenced the meeting he said, "As I'm sure you all know, there has been another rise in the appearance of Hollows in Karakura Town over the past few weeks. They have been on the rise. We do not yet know if it is related to Aizen or not, that is why I am sending several tiachos and fuku-tiachos."

As usual several of us got immediately alert. 5th squad's Kurosaki Ichigo was tense, after all his family lived there. Myself included in the group interested, because my girlfriend Kurosaki Karin was there. If we were sent to the real world then it may be for the best, as I could better protect her, which was all I cared about.

"That is why I am sending 5th squad, 8th squad, 10th squad, and 13th squad's tiacho and fuku-tiachos, as well as the 6th squad's tiacho along to assist the current fuku-tiacho there that is 6th squad's, Abari Renji."

As he said it, everyone who was called out was eager to go and help with the current situation. Once we were all dismissed Motsumoto started to talk about shopping, fortunately it didn't take much to get her away. I went to my quarters and thought about the mission. The so-tiacho told us that we were to be there as long as it took, which was not a god thing.

Once we were all through the senkai gate all of us had to get our gigias from Kiskue. We all found places to sleep for the night, our search began tomorrow. But for now we will all rest, and gather our reatsiu. No telling what would happen tomorrow. I just knew I wasn't going to like it. And something told me it would be an awfully weird day. Yet I was okay with that, maybe spending time with Karin would make it okay… I don't know, it might have been the strange peaceful and yet familiar reatsiue that I felt over the entire city. Like someone was watching over the whole city…

Chapter two

Her stand point

"Another gig, another paycheck!" Exclaimed Ash as he split the earnings from the concert between all of us.

I sighed, as I said "I don't see why you even give my brother any of the split. You know he'll just blow it on sake." My brother was always taking his cut and using it to get drunk, a habit that I had been clean of for years now. Now I rarely drink, of course it doesn't stop him from trying to convince me to go with him.

Unfortunately my brother was standing there and heard it all. He was pissed, as his reatsiu sky rocketed and he yelled "SORRY FOR NOT COMING CLEAN LIKE YOU DID KU!"

My reatsiu went up as well as I yelled back "WELL IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU WOULD STOP MAKING IT A REGULAR THING! YOU DO THAT EVERY NIGHT, YOU DON'T CARE! WHY ARE EVEN HERE?"

To which he responded " WHY DO YOU CARE? I THINK YOU ARE NOT EVEN MY SISTER!"

Luckily Mimi stepped in and calmed both of us down. As our reatsiu came down I said to him "You're right, I'm not your sister. However don't forget that I gave you the power to maintain that form. You and all of the twins to the original vocals are nothing but materialized Zanpakto. Kenn and Quinn are the only exception, their Zanpakto are the opposite of themselves. Never forget that."

The next day we had a concert. Mike was still angry at me for causing a scene earlier, but he would get over it. As we started I felt a strangely familiar reatsiu come into the audience. I shook of the feeling as we started the first song. By the time we had gone through five songs we could feel a hollow approach the stadium. We all released our reatsiu and the force combined with the sound waves split the low level hollow's mask in two. We brought our reatsius back down, but I could feel the familiar reatsiu again it was high. The others felt it as well; only one thing came to mind that we could all agree on: it was a shinigami, at captain level and they were pissed. They were somewhere close, though I couldn't find it no matter how hard I searched. After I went searching for the captain and found him. I could tell immediately; his reatsiu was blocked and it was being restrained by him, but I could see his Zanpakto and I could tell he was very powerful indeed. This was not going to be easy. The people that he was with started to ask us all kinds of questions. I looked at the tiacho and could tell he thought I was familiar. Even though I wasn't supposed to talk I told him: "No you don't know me from anywhere, I've never seen you before." That did it for Dell, he pulled my hair saying: "You know better than to talk to people!" I could see the sympathy in his eyes. Sympathy I didn't need. I stomped on Dell's foot and left to go on patrol.

Chapter three

Is there any way it can get worse?

I should have known that by bringing Motsumoto to the real world she would find something that would be troublesome. Immediately the next morning as myself and the other tiachos sat drinking coffee she had already gone off and started her patrol of the park where several hollows had been seen earlier. Once we all had gone to our station areas, a hollow was sensed nearby at the park where Motsumoto was patrolling. A Menose Grande and it was a powerful one. I rushed over to Motsumoto to find her in battle; we both battled the giant hollow, when we heard "Bring your fury Goka!"

As we heard it, a jet of fire engulfed the hollow, following the source it came from the trees. The hollow shrieked as the fire destroyed it; its dying screams gave way to the usual sounds of children playing with their families. Karin came running out of the trees in her shinigami form. She was beautiful, her black hair had grown much longer from the last time that I had saw her. She seemed stunned to see the two of us exhausted and battered, but also happy to see us.

"Toshirou, Rangiku! How are y-" Her sentence stopped short when she noticed how battered we were, her eyes grew large as she said "Oh let me heal you two!" I was surprised when she summoned a barrier that was like Inoue-chan's. She laughed as she said "You look surprised. I was learning from Hachi over the summer about healing kido and healing barriers, like his and Orihime's!" I had forgotten that she had been training with the vizards over the time I was gone.

She finished healing us and walked back with us to Inoue's to get our gigias. She looked like she had remembered something as she snapped her fingers and said "That reminds me! Yuzu and I have two extra concert tickets for tonight. Would you two like to come with us? It's for the Vocals; they are the best group in town."

Motsumoto's eyes got big as she said "Can we go tiacho, please? I would like to see what a concert is and you could spend time with Karin. Please?" I couldn't help but give in, besides they sounded interesting enough…

The concert was not too bad; the music wasn't what I had expected. I was surprised that no hollows had shown up yet. About fifteen minutes into the concert one appeared. Just as I was about to project from my gigai their reatsu's sky rocketed and the music got louder causing an uproar. The sound mixed with the reatsu killed it in a matter of seconds. I was pissed that they did that, and at least one could sense my icy reatsu. She kept looking in the audience from her instrument.

After I was still pissed, Karin and Yuzu wanted to meet the band members. She was standing at the side of the group, almost like she was trying to hide from me; her long highlighter yellow hair was obvious on its own but in the group it was hardly noticeable. Amongst the brightest colors of green, blue, orange, pink, purple and various other colors, she was the least noticeable.

But I noticed her not because of her hair, but because of the strangely familiar reatsu emitting from her. It was like I knew her, but I had never seen her in my life… had I? No that was impossible… but still, her sad face seemed so familiar. Like I had seen it all my life; she seemed to know what I was thinking and said to me,

"No, you don't know me." That was all I needed to hear, but the boy standing next to her didn't like her talking to me, because he started to pull her hair saying:

"You know better than to talk to people!" Her eyes said everything she wasn't voicing as she looked at him and stomped on his foot. Then she just walked away; I felt sorry for her.

Later, as we walked out of the concert hall, Karin and Yuzu asked me, "What did you say or do to get her to talk?"

I was taken aback by that; I replied: "So that wasn't normal for her?"

Karin laughed and said: "Kumi never speaks, unless it's in her music, and the boy Dell, her brother, doesn't like her talking to other people."

So that's why she was so sad, wasn't it?

Chapter four

Another one of those days

"Kumi you know better than to talk to other people!" Dell was angry again; I spoke to the taicho that had been at the concert. Apparently that was not what Dell had wanted me to do. On top of that I had just gotten back from patrolling Karakura town and was exhausted!

"Dell I said one thing to him and you all but ripped out half of my hair! You are just jealous that I don't have a problem talking to other people and you do!" That apparently hit a nerve, because he got a look of distrust on his face. He started to say something, but I went out the door before he could say anything.

The sun was setting as I ran. I didn't care where I was running to, but my heart was telling me where to go. I was looking out over Karakura town in a matter of minutes. I don't remember how I knew where it was, but it was a breathtaking view. I watched the sun go down and I sensed unease in the air. My iPod started to go off; I looked at it and saw that a very powerful hollow had appeared at the park. I jumped up and started to run to the park, I was always a fast runner, but when I knew that there was someone in trouble my senses sharpened and my strength increased.

As I neared the park I swallowed a small green capsule and projected from my gigia and ordered the soul in my gigia to stay in the trees, and to restrain anyone who came near. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. As I ran toward the hollow I saw one of the souls that I had seen at the park was in its grip about to get eaten.

"Hey you! Why don't you mess with someone your own size?" It stopped and laughed at me. It said the usual deep hollow voice,

"So you are the one with the incredible reatsiu that I was sent to kill?" I knew that if I let it know that what I had said startled me, it would all be over. It was looking for a way to break me down and use my own weakness against me.

I smirked and said "So it seems. Now let the soul go." My voice was stern and mocking, but it was not about ready to give up its meal that easily.

"Hmmmm, how about I just compromise and eat you both? I will give you the pleasure of seeing your fate!" I was outraged. I couldn't allow this to happen in front of me. I threw one of the stars I carried in my pocket at the hollow, severing its arm off and freeing the soul. The soul ran up to me and I told them to find a shinigami, and to tell it to have them send them to soul society. They nodded and took off. I wondered if I did the right thing. I didn't have time to think, the hollow had repaired the damage I had done to it, and screamed at me:

"You'll regret that bitch!" It was severely pissed! I jumped and clung to its back as I struggled to retrieve my Zanpakto. I heard Kia, the soul in my gigia yell to me about a guest. I looked over the hollow's shoulder and sighed. It was that damn white haired shinigami tiacho. My hand finally found my Zanpakto and I pulled it out of the sheath. I released my shikai and the long whip that took form was effective in separating bone from flesh in the hollow's shoulder.

I landed in front of the enraged hollow and turned toward the tiacho and Kia. My eyes said everything, but mainly that I was pissed! I tuned back toward the hollow and flash stepped to it and in one swift movement of the whip I split its mask and as it died it shrieked and awful ear splitting shriek.

I sheathed my Zanpakto and turned toward Kia and the tiacho. That is when I lost it screaming at him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Chapter five

Why does this always happen to me?

I was able to get away from Motsumoto, Karin, and Yuzu when they announced that they were going shopping. I was relieved that I didn't have to tag along with them. I went to my favorite place, with the most beautiful view of Karakura town. As I arrived there I sensed Kumi's reatsiu I hid my reatsiu as I walked closer. She never knew I was there. I looked closer at her and saw that she had been crying. For some reason the sight of her looked so familiar. I wanted to go to her and comfort her, but I knew that I couldn't do that. I watched her she seemed so familiar.

Music started to sound- _**Can you take me higher? To a place where a blind man sees? Can you take me higher? To a place with golden things?**_ She pulled an iPod out of her pocket and looked at it. She sighed and ran off. She was fast. In fact she almost hit me in the shoulder. After she was gone my hollow detector went off.

There was a hollow in the park. I swallowed a soul pill and projected from my gigia. I took off and followed the fastest path to the hollow. While I was on my way a soul ran into me, the little girl had been crying. She asked me; "Are you a shinigami?"

I answered her "Yes I am." She was relieved to hear it. She asked me to send her to soul society. I told her I would, before I could send her she told me: "Please help Angel when you find her. She saved me." I told her I would.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the park. I couldn't get the little girl's request out of my head. Who was Angel? When I got there I heard it roaring in agony. It said something I could not understand. I went closer to the hollow and saw her highlighter yellow hair. She spotted me as well and ran up to me. She grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I protested to her immensely but she ignored me. She led me to the place where she had been standing. I saw the hollow. It was powerful and pissed.

"We have a guest Kumi-kun!" I was shocked to see another head of highlighter hair rise from below the hollow's shoulder. She looked at me and looked even more pissed than the hollow. She quickly dealt with the hollow and came over to where we were standing. The girl let go of my arm, Kumi walked up to us and yelled at me: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came to kill the hollow and this girl stopped me." That was true enough. She looked at the girl and back at me. Then she sighed and returned to her gigia. She took the pill from her mouth and turned to me.

"Kia was only doing what I told her to. She stopped you because **I** told her to." I was shocked. I thought that Kia was Kumi.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that she was doing that because of your orders." Her eyes went from angry to gentle as she said: "Well I didn't realize that a shinigami tiacho was about to show up, or I would have told her different. I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"My name is Toshirou Hitsuguya, tiacho of the 10th squad." She didn't seem impressed, like she knew all of the tiachos but had never personally met them.

"It's nice to meet you Hitsuguya tiacho. My name is Kumia Tsumei." She seemed like a girl that would be better off at home than battling hollows. She looked at her phone and looked at the moon. She apologized to me and ran off. I wondered what she was I such a hurry to get to. It didn't matter. I went back to the lookout and returned to my gigai. I went back to Inoue-san's apartment, and waited for Motsumoto. She returned later and, was as usual, drunk. I looked at her and went to the room where Inoue-san had laid out sleeping mats. I laid down on mine and fell asleep.

That night I had that dream again. I could see her, still crying. But I heard what she said; her voice was as pure and clear as a crystal. She said: "Toshirou, I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough to move you. Please forgive me brother." That was the last thing I remember before waking up with the sun in my eyes. Was that girl really my sister? And more importantly was Kumia this Angel that the soul told me about? I had to find out the next time I saw her.

Chapter six

Sometimes confused, often mistaken

The shinigami tiacho explained to me why he was there. I was grateful that he was there, but he could have shown up sooner. He introduced himself, and I introduced myself to him. I could tell he wanted to ask me something, but my cell phone started to vibrate. I looked at it, a text from Dell:

To Kumi:

Where the hell are you?

I want to talk to you about the concert.

Dell

I looked at the moon, and saw that it was about nine o'clock. I looked at Toshiro and said: "I'm sorry but I have to go." I ran off before he could say anything.

I was back at the apartment before I had time to think about what had happened. I went inside and found Dell, sitting in a chair. He heard me come in and turned around.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the concert. You're right; I do have trouble talking to other people. I want you to help me become social again. Please sis?" I couldn't say no to him. Even if he wasn't my brother, I still loved him.

"Okay Dell, I'll help you. But only if you promise not to over react."

"Okay. Deal!"

"You also have to give up drinking."

"But-"

"No 'buts' about it. If you want to get social stop relying on sake." He looked at his hands.

"Okay, can I ask you something?"

"Yea what is it?"

"Where did you go when you left?"

"I was running at the park. I encounter a hollow, and destroyed it. That boy I spoke to at the concert was there." He didn't like that.

"What? You fought a hollow? That boy was there, what was he doing there? Did he see you?"

"He was on his was on his way to kill the hollow, but Kia stopped him. He is the 10th squad's tiacho. Yes he saw me, but not long, you forget how fast I am don't you?"

He was silent for a moment. Then he got up and walked over to me, he had a small bracelet in his hand. He grabbed my arm and put the bracelet on my wrist. It was beautiful. It had a dragon and phoenix charm on it as well as a snowflake and a teal colored gem stone…, but I thought I had gotten rid of it when I came to the real world. I was glad that he took it before I could. He looked at me and said: "Don't ever take this off. You will need it in later when you decide to return." I looked at him and said: "I won't take it off. I don't know when I'll go back but I will never forget any of you"

He seemed relieved by that. I knew he wanted me to always remember everyone. I still remember the people I left. I'm no longer that girl, but who is to say I won't become her again sometime soon. I hope I don't become her again; I couldn't bear the pain of knowing who and what I lost.

Chapter seven

Really?...

The next morning I went to the concert hall and looked at the concert listings. No good, the band wasn't going to play for another week. The manager came up to me and asked:

"Do you like that band? They are the newest hot topic in town."

"They're okay. My girlfriend likes them better than I do. I only came to their last concert."

"Well if she likes them that much, you could go on their website and see where they're performing next." I looked at him and asked for the website. He gladly gave it to me.

I went to the library and went on a computer there. I went online and typed in the address. When it pulled up I looked at the picture of the band members. They looked happy; below it was a caption that read: _Everyone at the convention, where we all found our outrageous colors!_ I smiled, all of their hair colors were brighter in the picture when they first got it dyed. I looked at their schedule and found today's date. They were at a convention here in Karakura town.

As I told Karin that I was thinking about going to the convention, she got abnormally hyper as she called Yuzu into the room. She started to talk really fast as she explained that they were going to the convention. They were dressing up as popular anime characters and their group needed another guy in the group. I wasn't so sure about it, but I gave in and agreed to dress up as that character.

"Are you serious Karin?" I looked ridiculous. She had me in a blue wig and a white trench coat, with brown pants. If she thought that this was fine I was crazy for agreeing to go along with it.

"Come on Toshirou it's not supposed to look normal, that's the point of the convention." Yuzu called up to us that it was almost time to go. I sighed as I went down the stairs and to the main room. All three of us went to the door and I was shocked to see all of the people waiting at the end of the drive way.

"Hey guys!"Karin and Yuzu yelled from the doorway. A girl in the front looked at Karin, Yuzu, and myself. She then said;

"Hey Karin, Yuzu. Who is this?" She gestured towards me. Karin looked at me and back at the girl.

"This is Toshirou, my boyfriend. I managed to convince him to go as Kaito to the con. You said we needed a Kiato, right Leona?" Leona looked at Karin and looked like she was ready to strangle her.

"Right Karin. Any way does he know who we are dressed up as?"

"No, would you like to tell him or should I?" Leona looked at her then me, again.

"I'll do it. Toshirou, as Karin may have told you we are a cosplay group. I'm dressed up as Neru. Karin is dressed up as Miku, Yuzu is dressed like Miko, the girls to my left are dressed as Luka, and Haku. The girl and boy on my right are dressed as Rin and Len. Gakupo and Miri are going to meet us at the con."

She talked a lot. We finally went to the place where the con was. When we got there I was shocked to see how many people were dressed as anime characters, science fiction characters and even shinigami. Everybody was eager to get to one table that was set up. Leona walked up to a boy spoke to him she walked back and told us:

"The table that everyone is gathered around is the table that the actual Vocaloid characters are managing. They are passing out passes to a judging for best cosplay outfit. They are judging themselves and the winners get to spend one week with then as they play their characters and anything else they go to or do!"

We waited to get to the front of the group and registered for the contest as a group. They seemed impressed by the fact that we were a group and we were the first group to sign up to day. They looked familiar, at least most of them. We wandered around the convention looking at everything, when a voice cane over the loud speaker.

"All cosplay costume contestants please come to the stage area immediately." Leona looked at all of us and said,

"This is it let's do our best!" We all got ready for the judging to begin.

Chapter Eight

A good and bad reunion.

When I woke up the next morning I was refreshed and ready to meet the day. While I got breakfast started Mimi walked in the kitchen with the other groggy people. She went to get the mail that we did not check yesterday, and shrieked.

"There is a convention today and the network wants us to go!"

"Mimi why are you so hyped? What are we going for anyway? Do we have to perform?" Mike always wanted to be three steps ahead.

"Nope! We are going as ourselves before we changed our hair! Almost all of the Vocaloid characters are showing up. We have to make a big appearance. After all Vocaloid is the most popular anime in Japan. We have to judge a contest and perform a few songs! This is going to be awesome!"

We all cringed when she said we were going to reunite with most of the characters. Me and Luki had went a few rounds at the last reunion. So did Haku and Honne. On top of that we had to dye our hair back to its original colors… I hated mine.

"I have the hair dye so let's get started. We will have to start using our real names now, you know that right?" We all grumbled yes.

I took my bottle of hair dye and went into one bathroom and put the color in my hair. When I washed it out I looked at the bubble gum pink color of my hair and sighed. It was hard to be Luka Megurine, and the girl I was trying to run away from. I went to my closet and pulled out a garment bag. I opened the bag and put on my outfit. It felt strange to resume my old outfit, like I wasn't that person anymore.

I met the other in the garage. They looked different form the people that I had learned to live with. I got in my teal sports car and started the engine. I was eager to see my friends… some more than others. Dell got in my car and looked at me. I could tell he wasn't too eager to see Haku again. I pulled out of the garage and took off to the place where the convention was taking place.

When we walked in I saw the large booth that was the Vocaloid booth. We were the first ones there. I went to the booth and looked over the items. Neru most likely placed the order. I was glad that she did I couldn't stay as coordinated as her. As Dell and I were looking at the items that were at our booth we heard the tell, tell signs that the others were arriving.

"Luki, I don't see why you can't forgive Luka. I really can't blame her for fighting with you. You did push a few buttons with her when you two were at the last meeting a few years ago."

Well I will not forgive her until she apologizes to me. You should feel the same way about Honne. You got in a fight at the same meeting didn't you?"

"Luki, that was different, both of us were drunk and yes, I said things that I do regret. I want to make amends with my brother and you should want to make amends with your sister."

"I will when she does." I looked at my brother and my best friend. The pearl gray color of Haku's hair was so normal to me. My brother's bubble gum pink hair, like mine was a little ridiculous. He stopped and looked at me, then looked away from me, not making eye contact with me. He knew that I had heard him and was hurt.

"Nice to see you too, Luki. I wish that you would have had a better attitude than that to see me for the first time in five years." He didn't respond.

"So I'm going to apologize for the fight that we got into at the last reunion party."

"Luka semimasen, I was a jerk for badmouthing you, and starting the fight. Please forgive me?"

"I did after I cooled down that night, but you were already gone with Haku and I was with Honne Dell." Haku and Honne were making up for their fight. I looked at all of them, and said,

"How about you boys lend your sisters your powers again?" We all agreed to it. Luki was going to stay with me and Honne was going with Haku.

The others walked in the room and we all got set up for the convention to start. The con had not been open five minutes before the table where we were was packed with people wanting passes to the costume contest. The first group to sign up for the contest had that shinigami tiacho Toshirou Hitsuguya in the group. We gave the group passes to the contest, and before the crowd died down we had given out several group passes and hundreds of individual passes. This was going to take awhile.

The time to judge all of those people had come, and we were watching all of the contestants as they introduced themselves as characters and themselves. It didn't take as long as I had thought. We had to pick three individuals for gold, silver, and bronze, as well as three groups for gold silver and bronze. We all went to the podium and Kaito started to winning announcements.

"The individual winners include, for the bronze medal, Komin Rala as Rufus Shinra from Final Fantasy, The Shinra Files. For the silver medal the winner is, Mira Kata as Hinata from Naruto. Last but not least, for the gold medal, the winner is, Natiala Haare as Alice form Pandora Hearts!" The people who we announced were shocked to hear their names called, and the Girl dressed as Alice was going to be in the next round against the gold winner on the group competition. Miku started the group announcement.

"The group winners for the bronze medal, is the Shouta Group, they are all dressed as characters from the anime 07 Ghost. The winning group for the silver medal, is the Lilly Group, they are dressed as characters from the anime The Queen's Blade. Last, the group that won the gold medal, is the Karakua Cosplay they are all dressed at the Vocaloids! Congratulations everyone!" The groups looked shocked, but the Vocaloid Group was stunned that they had won the gold medal.

"Alright, Karakua, you need to choose one person to go up against Alice in the final round for the Trophy, and the week to spend with the Vocaloid Group." They debated for a few minutes and finally one person stepped forward. She was dressed as Neru and she walked forward to the girl in the Alice costume. They both prepared for the Q&A. Kaito started,

"What is the longest series that the Vocaloids made in the past few years?" Neru was first,

"The longest series was the Daughter of Evil series that consisted of eight parts."

"Right! Next Question, what is Miko's favorite hobby?" Alice was first.

"Miko's favorite hobby is torturing Kaito." He gritted his teeth because it was the truth.

"Correct. The last question, whoever gets this wins. What instruments do Luka, and Haku play in the new music video Nightmare Sounds?" Neru and Alice buzzed in at the same time. Alice went first.

"Luka plays the guitar and Haku plays the base."

"Wrong. If you can get this question, Neru you and your group win."

"Luka plays the drums and Haku plays the guitar on Miku's right."

"That is… Correct you and your group win the contest, the trophy and the week with us!" The entire group rushed on stage as Haku, Honne, Luki, and myself handed them the trophy. They were happy. I was glad that they were.

We had been talking to the group for an hour and then we had to perform a few songs before we went. We all got on stage, and we were followed by what we were all starting to call our shadows, and we started our first dance, which was Honey. The dance was hard enough on its own, but now we had to watch the kids. They had actually learned the dance. It made the dance much easier to do when they knew the moves to the dance. We got it and ten more done then left.

We all got in different cars and put the speakers on in the cars so we could talk. Me and Luki were in my car with two of the group members, one was Kaito, the other Miku.

Kaito was on another rant about random things that no one wanted to listen to. He suddenly started to act stupid…

"I want candy now… " When didn't he want something sweet?

"Don't tell me that stash in your car is gone Kaito."

"How do you know about that Luka?"

"I'm not an idiot Kaito. I saw you stocking that car with candy last week."

"Well I don't have any more, and I want some now!"

"Kaito are you driving? Akaito take the wheel from him now!"

"I'm not driving, but if I don't get candy or something sweet now I'm going after Akaito's candy!"

"That would be a sight!"

"Miko! Be nice… but you are right… it would be funny."

"Luka! Who's side are you on? If we don't stop I'm going to hurt Kaito, and I'm not kidding!"

"Alright all of you. Turn here, and let's see what's here."

"Okay Miku." She could do that way too easily. I looked at Luki and he snickered,

"Well Miku sure can ruin a good joke."

"Oh yea. What do you two think?" I looked in the rearview mirror at the two in the back, they didn't reply. "Well how about you names? We don't know them, please tell us?" They looked at each other then the girl spoke,

"I'm Karin Kurosaki and this is my boyfriend Toshirou Hitsuguya."

"Well you can call us Ka or Ki. We get confused with each other."Luki was going to let everyone know and really confuse us.

"Sis, this is the stop. Okay, let's get the crybaby candy."

We got out of the car and looked at the sign above the shop.

"'Kisuke's Candy' huh? Well it's better than nothing."

The enthusiastic man that checked us out was so strange. But we finally got home without another incident. We all went to the main room and the kids fell in love with the TV. So all the guys went to the gym and the girls went to the kitchen to cook something for dinner. Then we heard the screaming…

Chapter Nine

A Surprise and Revelations

The contest was surprisingly short considering how many people had entered. When the last round, between Leona and the last contestant came we all waited as they judged them. We were all surprised when they announced our group as the winner of the contest. Afterwards we walked around with them for about an hour. They actually weren't too bad, not like you would expect a famous person to act. They told us about the dances they were going to perform and taught us the moves since we were going to be on stage with them. The dances weren't too bad they were pretty basic and easy to follow and do. They were quickly done with and we left the convention. They lead us to their cars, they were actually very nice. Me and Karin both got in the same teal car as the pink-haired Vocaloids.

They got in the front seats, the girl drove and the boy was in the passenger seat. The girl reached over and pushed a button on the radio and all of the other people answered a phone? That was neat; they were talking about random things, when one of them started on about candy. The kept on at it until one of the girls stepped in and told them to turn, that was apparently that.

"Well Miku sure can ruin a good joke. 'Eh Luki?"

"She tells all of us what to do and no one interrupts."

"Yea, she is very controlling." She seemed to notice that we were being quiet.

"Hey why don't you tell us your names?" Karin looked at me and I just nodded.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki and this is my boyfriend Toshirou Hitsuguya." The girl looked at me in the mirror for a second and looked back down to the road.

"Karin and Toshirou huh? Well you can call us Ka or Ki we get confused with each other. Sis, turn here."

"Kisuke's Candy huh?"

"Kaito hurry up and let's go! I would like to go home sometime today! Luka go in with him and make sure he doesn't blow all of our cash please."

"Okay, Luki swap seats, you drive on the way back. Kaito, wait!"

Kisuke walked out of the store with Luka, they seemed to be talking about something. He came to the car as well…

"Thank you Mr. Urahara."

"Hia hia you are welcome thank your friend for offering to sponsor my small store."

"I will. Sayonara!"

We left as quickly as that. Luka and Luki were talking about Kisuke from the sound of it. Karin and I just kept quiet. We pulled into a long drive and Luka spoke up to us.

"There it is. Home sweet home."

"Wow so this is where we're going to be staying?"

"Yep, in one of the guest rooms that is."

"When we get there we will show you your rooms and you will also find that you will have clean clothes for the time that you will be staying with us."

The house was huge! Once we were all out of the cars they gathered us in a group and one spoke up and told us,

"Now, before going in, I want each of you to partner up with the two Vocaloids that match you. They will direct you to your rooms and around the house. Once inside they will give you a small beeper. You can use that to contact any of us if you need to. Now get on to it!"

We were each directed to a room that was large enough to fit the entire 11th squad when they were training. The two with me showed me around the room, and the girl told me that I could change using any of the clothes in the wardrobe.

Once changed, I met those two outside of the room they showed me. They asked for my name and once they knew it, they put a small sign on the door that had my name on it. They said it was so that we wouldn't get them confused.

They led me back to the living room and once everyone was there, they opened a panel in the wall. There was the biggest TV and everyone sat down to watch a movie. I just sat there and checked on everyone else's assignment and told them about what I had been dragged into. They seemed to think it was funny.

Once I was done I decided to watch the movie. The others were gone, but I could hear the girls a few rooms away and I guessed that the guys were doing something in another part of the house. Then there was a loud thud, and one of the girls was thrown across the room. All of the other girls on the room screamed as the same was done to another girl. Them almost everyone passed out leaving me alone and unable to see what is was. Then I was attacked by the thing, I knew it wasn't a hollow. I was being thrown around and I was getting dizzy, then I heard one of the girls.

"Let him go! No one here wants to sign a contract with you now go!" The thing holding me spoke, it was worse than a hollow's voice.

"Ha! You think that you can fool me? You can't do anything to me!"

"We can't? Well you can see how wrong you truly are!"

"Come on out, Black abyss!"

"Come on out, White abyss!"

Abyss? I was confused, but then everything turned black.

Chapter Ten

The Truth Hurts

"What on Earth is going on? Haku, did they put in a scary movie?"

"No, they chose a comedy. Wait, Luka do you hear that?"

"Yea, I do. Haku, come with me. The rest of you, go find the guys. Go! Now!"

We watched as they left. The guys were gone to town for building supplies. Me and Haku started to run towards the sounds of the screaming which had stopped. Haku looked at me and said,

"Luka, do you think that we will have to pull out our chains?"

"Maybe… if we do it will not be good."

We ran into the room and only one person was still conscious. It was that tiacho. I hadn't noticed in the car, I thought there was something familiar about that name. I didn't have time to think on the matter.

"Let him go! No one here wants to sign a contract with you now go!"

"Ha! You think that you can fool me? You can't do anything to me!"

"We can't? Well you will see how wrong you truly are! Luka!"

"Come out and destroy him, White Abyss!"

"Come out and destroy him, Black Abyss!"

Our chains came out each just as eager to be released. Within moments they had sent the other chain back to the abyss. The others had come back and we took all of the young ones to their rooms and modified their memories. Haku and I watched for chains trying to come into the house. After a while our chains took up the watch themselves and we could help the others heal the young ones.

I took up watch in the tiacho's room. Kaito could not stay awake and he went to bed. I stayed and watched over him and then he woke up. I talked to him for a while and then got up. I returned with something for him to eat. I left and got Kaito and Miku, she could help heal him, and I was exhausted and went to bed. I fell into my bed and was out, before my head hit the pillow.

Through the haze of the events of the day I saw the dream, it was the same one again. _Oh no._ I thought,_ Please God, don't make me relive this again! _I hated that dream; it was the one thing that I was truly trying to hide from. It held every last bit of the person I was trying to hide from. But sure enough it started again.

"Ne Sana, how far are we going and where are the others?" I couldn't tell him the truth, our parents and siblings had died in the fire. I couldn't save anyone but my twin brother. I had been forced into service when I was five. I served my younger twin and our older siblings. It was awful, I had to serve them, and take care of my younger brother. I had stopped an evil woman from taking him, but it had consequences. She led a band of people and burned down our home, when I found my mother and father they were barely alive, they told me to take care of my brother, and make sure that he had a good education. We wandered for days and eventually I found work as a blacksmith's apprentice and as long as I worked diligently; my brother would be taught by his children.

It all went good until that one day. I was working in the smithy and he came running in to relay a message from the mistress to the black smith. Then a pallet full of metal ore broke loose from the pulley system and before I could reach my brother two other, stronger men grabbed my arms and I couldn't do anything but just stand there as my brother was killed before my eyes. That night I cried, all of the tears that I had kept bottled up from our families' death, and new ones for my brother, I was the last one left and the next day, I went out wandering. I wandered for years I had received a katana that I had made from the blacksmith. It was a beautiful with delicate engraving work. I was well known for doing that kind of work in metals, katanas especially.

I was traveling to another town and on the path I was attacked by thieves. I fought them, I was angry that they chose this day to attack me, it was the anniversary of my brother's death. I fought them and killed more than half when one snuck up behind me and plunged his katana into my back. His katana came through my chest and I dropped my katana. He picked it up and burned his comrades and watched me as I struggled to get up. I was bleeding so badly, he finally got tired and drug me to a cliff and threw me off the edge. One last stabbing pain as my body made contact with the sharp rocks that broke my bones and ripped my flesh, then black….

I woke with a start. I hated that dream, I wanted to forget it. I got up and met the others in the kitchen. The kids were eating in the living room, of course. My chain looked at me and said,

"Wow, you look awful, are you sure you were asleep?"

"Yes, I had that cursed dream again."

"Really? You've told me about it, but if it's bad enough that you look like you haven't slept in a week it has to be bad."

"Gee thanks love you too."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know, I just need some coffee and I'll be okay."

Chapter Eleven

We Want the Truth!

My head hurt and the voices of a man and woman didn't help. Their voices were concerned, one of them left and the other one sighed and must have sat down; I don't know I fell back into unconsciousness. I could see bits and pieces of the dream that I have in Soul Society it was different this time, I could see more detail. It was like I was more there than in reality, I could see more clearly, and it was different I could see the girl more clearly and she seemed happier like this was a different part of the dream I was glad I could see her happy. I slipped in and out of consciousness and once I could have sworn I smelled spearmint. I woke up and looked at a clock on the wall on the opposite wall, 11:30. It was almost noon, I looked around and saw Luka, she was looking out a window, and looked like she hadn't slept in awhile. She looked at me and smiled.

"Good you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"What happened? Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're asleep in their rooms, how long were you all up last night?"

"What? They were being thrown about the room like dolls, and two of you came in and released something…" I was cut off by a spell of light headedness. She laughed left then came back with some soba noodles and rice. Then I realized how hungry I was. She sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"What did you watch, _The Exorcist_? Not a good idea, to watch that before crashing on the couch and floor. I'm going to get Kaito and he will most likely have something for you to do until the others wake up."

She yawned and walked out, I finally got up and got dressed just as Kaito knocked and walked in. He took me to an area outside where that were many construction materials the other guys were out there, one came over and Kaito told him,

"Gakupo, he is the first one up and I think he can help us, his name is Toshirou."

"Well the first one up gets to help. I hope you don't mind wood working. We're making a garden for each of the girls. Do you think you can help us plant the gardens? That's all we have to do now, then we just have to clean up and keep this a secret until Saturday."

"Well I can help you plant, I used to work in the gardens around my home. I enjoyed working with my granny and friend in the gardens."

"Great, well you can help us work on Miku's garden first, she prefers greenery and trees, so we're putting ferns and weeping willows in her garden, if you can help with the willows and other trees we will get this done a lot faster."

The next garden was Rin's she liked yellow, so we had to plant a lot of flowers and some yellow maple trees. Then was Miko's she prefers red and again with the flowers and red maple, the Haku's and she prefers blue and gray/sliver, so some strange flowers and trees were planted. Last was Luka's, she prefers pink, white and teal, there were many flowers and trees in her garden, I completely enjoyed working with the guys, when planting was finished, I helped put up the materials and we all went inside.

We went separate ways and within the hour I was watching the news and updating the other tiachos on what had happened last night, I believed what I saw and heard, Luka's story was… I didn't believe her, she didn't seem right when she gave me that explanation.

The others were up and about in about an hour after I had gotten in. Karin and Yuzu were the first ones up; I had just finished giving the other tiachos an update when they walked in. The Vocaloid that they were here with had escorted them into the living room and had gotten them lunch. Then one after another, everyone started to appear in the living room. I could hear the girls in the kitchen, they were with two other men, I had never met.

We had been watching a movie on the encore channel. I wasn't as interested in the movie as I was listening to Karin and Yuzu's account of what had happened last night. They had no memory; it was what Luka had told me… something wasn't right. About twenty minutes before the movie ended the Vocaloids entered the room, accompanied by two agitated looking boys about my age. When the movie was finished, Neru took the remote and turned to the news, the report was on a mysterious earthquake that was felt just outside of Karakura town. Behind me Honne snickered and said to Luki,

"It looks like we weren't the only ones that were busy last night"

Earning them both slaps on their heads by Luka and Haku. I just kept quiet. Neru turned off the TV and looked at us, she said,

"Okay, we all need to go to the studio and start prep for the episode tonight." Earning a grone from most of the Vocaloids. Miko looked at the others and said,

"You heard her, now take two kids and get in the cars now!"

Luka, Luki, Haku and Honne just rolled their eyes and walked out of the room. Karin, Yuzu, and I followed them. They went to the garage and started to talk to the other two men. We stood there listening.

"…Adam, you need to stay here and look for anymore chains that come around. Alex, you come with us to look for any chains that come near us. I think that some of them have spiritual pressure that is drawing them out."

"What do you expect? After we split apart chains have been following us around, you know that!"

"She has a point Luka, we are all going to have to look out of hollows and chains… fun."

"Well what do you think would happen if we don't use these extra precautions, we had to modify their memories and I think that tiacho retained his memory."

"What? How is that possible? We did that our selves, how could he remember?"

"I don't know. He described everything that he saw and we heard to a perfect point, even our chain release." Karin moved and accidentally kicked a can.

"What was that? Spread out look for them."

We spread out and hid, I heard them catch Yuzu, then Karin. I heard many of them walk by me. One walked by and looked over the boxes that I was hiding behind.

"Well, well, well. Look like we got a shinigami tiacho in the bag."

I looked at Luka as she pulled me out and took me to her car, Karin and Yuzu were there as well.

"Well Hitsuguya Tiacho, what did you hear? We aren't going to hurt you or the others, but you must understand, if what we think it true then some of you are going to get hurt. "

"All we heard was that you were going to station Alex and Adam here and with us."

"…and that we were talking about what happened last night."

"You must keep this quiet. If you don't then it will just cause more trouble. Hitsuguya Tiacho, if I know the Gotiai 13, there are more shinigami tiachos and fukutiachos around, am I right?"

"Miss. Yowane, Miss. Megurine, if what you tell me is true, then we will keep quiet. But, you must tell all of the tiachos and fukutiachos the truth!"

"Okay, Hitsuguya if you all can keep quiet, then we will gladly tell all of you the truth." The others were coming.

"Now if you will please get on one of our cars and buckle up. We're going to go fast."

I got in Luka's car again; Karin and Yuzu were both in Haku's car. All of the others were two to a car, but Luki went in his own car and took one other person. I was alone with Luka, which made me nervous, how did she know that I was a tiacho? She seemed to know what I was thinking; she looked over at me and smiled.

"I bet you want to know how I know you are a tiacho, don't you?"

"Hai. Could you sense the level of my spiritual pressure?"

"Yes and no. Toshirou Hitsuguya, Tiacho of tenth squad in the Gotiai 13. You met Kia and Kumia in the park when Kia held you back while Kumia battled a very powerful hollow. Am I right?"

"How did you know that?" She giggled.

"Well you certainly can't see through it so I'll tell you. Half of us are from the Vocal Band and the other half is from the other side of Japan. I'm in the Vocal half, my name there is Kumia Tsumei."

I looked at her and I could see how she could be Kumia. She seemed different but she had the same charm on her keys that Kumia had. The small person shaped charm started to move and said in a small voice,

"Does that mean that I don't have to be still all of the time?"

"Yes Kia, you can move now." She took Kia off the key chain and handed her to me. Kia stretched and looked at me with a smile.

"Well, aren't you that tiacho that I held back in the park?"

"Yes. You all but dislocated my arm."

"Yea… sorry." Luka suddenly interrupted and yelled,

"HANG ON!"

She jerked the wheel to avoid a group of children in the road. We slammed into a wall on the side of the road. The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the car by Honne. He and the others behind us were there. Most of them were attempting to pull Luka out of the wreckage. She had pulled the car out enough that she received all of the damage. We were closest to Kurosaki's father's medical center. We went there and left Luka there. The rest (for the most part) were more concerned with getting to their studio, which just pissed me off even more. Once the voice over was done the other Vocaloids took all of us back to the mansion.

Once they had all of us there I went to my room and called Kurosaki for an update. He answered after a few rings.

"Yea?"

"Kurosaki, I want an update on the girl admitted to your father's clinic at about 5 O'clock."

"Sorry Toshirou, Dad has been in the medical center since she got here. He hasn't come out or spoken to anyone. I can't tell you how she is."

"Okay, have you received an update from the other tiachos yet?"

"No. Have you?"

"No, let me know when you do."

"Okay. Hey…"

I hung up before he started to ask questions. They last thing that I needed was for him to get quizzical. The next day I overheard the Vocaloids talking to the two men. They were talking about posting them both around the property. The rest of the week went by fairly slowly. That Sunday I gave the other tiachos the report on what I had heard and saw. We all agreed to go to the Vocaloids for the truth.

"… You don't understand we need the truth!"

"We can't tell you anything right now!" Kuchiki was getting in a fight with Miko; I had never seen anyone so angry.

"Miko that's enough. We will tell them the truth!"

Chapter Twelve

The Truth is…

I stood behind the couch and watched the news. There were more chains out than I had thought. I'm glad we had Alex and Adam patrolling for chains last night. Honne snickered and said to Luki,

"Looks like the chains weren't the only ones busy last night." Causing both of them to laugh.

Haku and I slapped them upside their heads. We walked out of the room and went to the garage; we had to come up with a plan to minimize the appearance and destruction of chains.

"Okay we need to find a way to get both of you to be able to watch the grounds and watch over all of us."

"Well that is going to be a problem, considering we aren't exactly able to use shun'po."

"Alright how about this, Adam you stay here and watch for any chains trying to come onto the property. Alex you come with us and watch for any chains that come around any of us. I think that some of those kids have exceptional spiritual pressure."

"What do you expect? After we split apart chains have been following us around, you know that!"

"She has a point Luka, we are all going to have to look out of hollows and chains… fun."

"Well what do you think would happen if we don't use these extra precautions, we had to modify their memories and I think that tiacho retained his memory."

"What? How is that possible? We did that our selves, how could he remember?"

"I don't know. He described everything that he saw and we heard to a perfect point, even our chain release."

"That is not good. If he knows…" A sudden sound alerted us to someone in the room with us.

"What was that? Spread out and look for them."

We all broke off and went searching for the source of the noise. One by one they were found. I walked by a stack of crate and sensed that tiacho around there. I looked over the crates and smiled.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a shinigami tiacho in the bag."

He gave me the nastiest look as I pulled him out of the place he was hiding at. I took him over to my car and let him go. He went over to the other two girls. I knew who he was and I was ready to confront him for spying on us.

"Well Hitsuguya Tiacho, what did you hear? We aren't going to hurt you or the others, but you must understand, if what we think it true then some of you are going to get hurt. " He seemed taken aback by the fact that I knew who he was. He finally replied to me,

"All we heard was that you were going to station Alex and Adam here and with us."

"…and that we were talking about what happened last night."

"You must keep this quiet. If you don't then it will just cause more trouble. Hitsuguya Tiacho, if I know the Gotiai 13, there are more shinigami tiachos and fukutiachos around, am I right?"

"Miss. Yowane, Miss. Megurine, if what you tell me is true, then we will keep quiet. But, you must tell all of the tiachos and fukutiachos the truth!"

"Okay, Hitsuguya if you all can keep quiet, then we will gladly tell all of you the truth." The others were coming.

"Now if you will please get on one of our cars and buckle up. We're going to go fast."

He got into my car expecting my brother to get in the passenger seat, but Luki was taking his own car.

"You can move up to the front seat. I promise I won't bite you." He just looked at me and got in. The entire time he looked at me like I was a freak, which really didn't bother me. I finally decided to break the silence.

"I bet you want to know how I know you are a tiacho, don't you?" He looked at me and answered me cautiously.

"Hai. Could you sense the level of my spiritual pressure?"

"Yes and no. Toshirou Hitsuguya, Tiacho of tenth squad in the Gotiai 13. You met Kia and Kumia in the park when Kia held you back while Kumia battled a very powerful hollow. Am I right?"

"How did you know that?" I just giggled.

"Well you certainly can't see through it so I'll tell you. Half of us are from the Vocal Band and the other half is from the other side of Japan. I'm in the Vocal half, my name there is Kumia Tsumei."

He looked at me and I realized that he was trying to figure out how I was Kumia. Kia started to move and stretch since she hadn't done anything for almost three days but stayed still. She said in a small high voice,

"Does this mean that I can move now?" I laughed.

"Yes Kia you can move now." I took her off the key chain and handed her to Toshirou. They were having an intense conversation, I was happy that they were getting along, considering last time Kia almost dislocated his arm. The next thing I knew, there were several kids running in front of my car.

"HOLD ON!" I jerked the wheel to miss the kids and slammed my car into the wall. I hit the wall on my side and took all of the impact. I heard the others trying to get to me. The next thing I knew I was unconscious.

I heard the doctor talking to someone, and then he dismissed them. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was a small medical clinic, but it felt safe.

"Oh, good you're awake."

I looked at the doctor and rolled my eyes. I sat up and looked at him, he was definitely the same pain that I remembered.

"Hello Isshin. So you're the doctor that saved me?"

"Yes, I must say, you are quite the risk taker T."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, what do you expect? You disappeared and then you just appeared out of nowhere and you happen to be in an accident? Not to mention the fact that you seem to be a magnet to both former and current tenth squad tiachos."

"It's not my fault! I …" I doubled over clutching my side. It felt like it was being ripped open. Isshin was next to me ready to summon kido if necessary. It stopped after a while; I was irritated that I let myself get so distracted while driving. Isshin seemed to know what I was thinking.

"T. it isn't your fault that you crashed. It could have happened to anyone."

"Isshin you don't understand, if the boy in the passenger seat had gotten hurt I couldn't have forgiven myself."

"The boy is fine T. I checked him out and he was just shaken up."

"Right. When can I go home?"

"Soon, I just have to make sure that the wounds won't open up. It won't take long. You should be better by the end of the week."

"The end of the week? But I have to go back and help the others and…"

"T! You can't do anything in your current state so I suggest that you just relax and stay calm."

The week went by to slow for my taste. I had regular conversations with Isshin and by the end of the week I remembered why I had stopped going around him.

Miku had come by and picked me up from the medical clinic and she told me that my car would be in the shop for quite a while. After that it was just silence. Once we pulled in the garage I knew that there were more than just the Vocaloids there. As we walked into the house I could hear one of them say in a calm but cold voice,

"We were told that you would tell us everything that we needed to know now we need the truth."

"I can't provide you with anything you need to know right now."

"You don't understand, we need the truth now!"

"I'm sorry but we can't tell you anything right now!"

I walked into the room and looked from Miko to the man in front of her.

"Miko that is enough. We will be glad to tell you everything you want to know." We all walked into the living room and sat down. Sure enough there were five tiachos there. I sat down facing the tiachos and said to them,

"I'm sorry for her ignorance. My name is Luka Megurine." One of them looked at me and said in a dry voice,

"Hello Mrs. Megurine. As I have heard, you know that we are shinigami tiachos. My name is Jushiro Ukitake, Tiacho of the 13th squad. The man on my right is Byakuya Kuchiki, tiacho of the 6th squad. To his right is Kurosaki Ichigo, tiacho of the 5th squad. To my left is Shunsui Kyoraku, tiacho of the 8th squad. To his left is Toshirou Hitsuguya, tiacho of the 10th squad." They all nodded at me as they were introduced.

"Please tiacho call me Luka, I'm not so formal."

The one that was yelling at Miko was quick to return to the topic.

"Tell us, what is causing the up rise in hollow activity."

"What if they weren't hollows per say, what if they were something completely different?"

"I would say that you are avoiding my question. Now answer it!"

"I am. If you would take ten seconds out of your time and listened and observed you would understand."

"Listen to her Kuchiki. She may have a point." Ukitake quickly said to him.

"Thank you. As I was saying the things that you have been observing and possibly fighting are known as Chains. They are foul creatures who come out of a place called the abyss, their sole purpose is to find a contractor and eat humans. Up till now, we and a few others had them under control, but something has caused a spike in their appearances."

"What do you mean? How can you know that they are what you call chains?"

"Simple, I and another member both have our own chains. Legal contractors are what we are called. We can summon our chains at anytime and control them. They have verified that there has been a spike in the summonses of chains from the Abyss."

"Prove that you have a 'chain'."

"Are you always this ignorant?"

"You haven't even scratched the surface."

"Ouch. Okay then I will prove to you that I have a chain. Reveal yourself White Abyss." My chain appeared in his true form, which is quite frightening. "Adam, tone it down huh? The last thing we need is for a chain to appear. And you don't need to stay like that these people can be trusted."

He compacted himself to the human form and looked at the tiachos searching for answers in their faces. I looked at them and said to Kuckiki tiacho,

"Is this the proof you wanted?" He just nodded. "Good."

Ukitake started to cough and I went to the kitchen for tea. Haku was there,

"Are they here?" Her chain was already out and looked at mine.

"They are and one of them is a hardass. He is a clan leader."

"Sounds fun to deal with. You need help with those?"

"No but you need to come with me."

I walked out of the kitchen with her and handed Ukkitake a cup of tea. The others got a cup and I sat the try with the kettle on a small table.

"This is Haku Yowane and she is the other person who has a chain." Kuckiki looked at her and said,

"Where is your chain?"

"Next to Luka's chain." He looked over at Adam and Alex, I could have sworn I saw him shudder. I looked at Haku and she just shrugged. She wasn't much for putting up with people like him.

We were about to tell them how they could fight the chains that were appearing and we heard this awful snapping sound. We all ran out to the gardens and saw a large and powerful chain. The same one that had attacked our home, it was more powerful and pissed! It was looking for a contractor at our home. Me and Haku both looked at our chains, we knew since we had them pulling double shifts that they couldn't defeat him. We both swallowed the little green soul pills and projected from our gigias. We were ready to kill this pain in the ass if it killed us.

"Stay back, we can't risk anyone getting capture by the chain. You know what I'm talking about." I looked at Toshirou. Me and Haku both gave our souls orders and flash stepped to the chain.

Chapter Thirteen

Can this be done?

The other tiachos insisted on going to the mansion early the next morning. Sure enough the next morning after tea we all shun'poed to the mansion while all of the fukutiachos were on the lookout for hollows. Once there the other Vocaloids welcomed and introduced themselves,

"Hello, my name is Miku; this is Miko, Len, Rin, Kaito, Akaito, Gakupo, Haku, Honne Dell, and Luki. I'm going to leave the others to inform you on anything you need. I will be back in a few moments I'm going to pick up Luka."

Once she left immediately Byakuya told them that he wanted to know everything they knew about the strange hollows.

"I'm sorry; I don't know much about them. You can wait for Miku to return with Luka and she can tell you." Miko was calmly talking despite how short her temper was. The others all muttered that they had something to do and escaped from the room. The fight was just beginning. In less than five minutes Kuckiki had managed to sky rocketed Miko's temper and reatsiu. They were both pissed. They got louder and more angry. It looked like they were ready to fight.

"Miko that is enough! We will tell them everything they want to know." Luka walked through the door. She lead us to the large living room where everyone sat down. She proceeded to apologize for Miko and introduce herself. Ukitake introduced himself and the rest of us. Luka continued to talk about the chains. Byakuya kept interrupting her and finally told her to reveal her chain.

She summoned her chain called the White Abyss. He appeared as a white mist at first then seemed to manifest itself into the thing we feared the most. She got him to contain himself and left when Ukitake started to cough. She returned with Haku and the other chain. Byakuya shuddered at the sight of the two chains. They started to tell us something when there was a loud crack. We all ran outside and saw a huge monster. Luka and Haku both swallowed the small soul pills and projected from their gigias. Luka looked at us and said:

"Stay back, we can't risk anyone getting capture by the chain. You know what I'm talking about." She looked directly at me. Luka and Haku took off, and Kyoraku asked the chains,

"Why aren't you going to fight them?" Alex looked at Adam and nodded.

"We have been working around the clock making sure that there were no chains around. We don't have the strength to fight." We all understood. We watched them fight the huge chain.

Luka and Haku had both released their shikais; Haku had something resembling a tuning fork she swung it and it released a loud sound wave. Luka had a whip; it seemed to have sharp blades on it. They both attacked with synchronized precision. The chain kept swiping at them and finally landed a blow on them both, they were knocked backwards and flung into the wall behind us.

They were both up when the chain came charging towards all of us. Haku and Luka jumped and knocked half of us each out of the way. The chain seemed determined to kill them. It grabbed Luka and pinned her Zanpakto to her side. She managed to say:

"Slice him to pieces, Luki!" At the same time Haku was caught with her Zanpakto pinned to her side and she said:

"Deafen him with your sound, Honne Dell!" They let go of the swords and let them drop to the ground.

Chapter Fourteen

That was really stupid

We met the chain where he was. No doubt, this was the same chain. He looked at us and said in a low menacing voice:

"You two! I'll kill you for sending me back to abyss! You ruined my chance at a good contract! I have come to collect my item that you took from me!" We knew he was referring to Hitsuguya Tiacho. That just got me angrier.

"Over my dead body! You will not touch anyone on my property!"

"How can you defeat me this time when your chains are exhausted?"

"I know a way, Unfurl Muchiuchi!" My Zanpakto extended and curled into the long slender whip that I had not seen in a long time. Haku was next to me calling her Zanpakto:

"Shatter everything Shapuringu!" Her tuning fork like sword was a sight I had not seen in an even longer time.

We both attacked the chain slicing him up pretty bad, we moved as a synchronized battle tactic. Haku's Shapuringu's loud sounds split the skin of the chain's arm, and my Muchiuchi's sharp blades and painful lashes did the same. We had moved so that we were aligned and that is when he caught us off guard. He hit us both and knocked us into the wall behind the Shinigami. We staggered to our feet and saw him charging at us fully healed. Haku and I both jumped so we could move the others, we were more concerned with them.

Then the chain grabbed me and pinned my arm to my side so I couldn't use my weapon. He also caught Haku; we both had to use one of our more unique moves.

"Slice him to pieces, Luki!"

"Deafen him with you sound, Honne Dell!" We both let go of you swords and let the move work. The chain started to squeeze us as an attempt to crush us. I could feel the wounds that Isshin healed coming open. The pain was starting to get unbearable, Haku in I could not breathe well and the pain was getting worse. Luki and Honne Dell appeared just in time; they quickly destroyed the chain and took us inside. They sat us of the couch where Haku leaned forward and held her ribs; I could tell by the look on her face that a few of them were broken. I started to get up to call Isshin than doubled over in pain from broken bones and my re-opened wounds. I looked at the people in front of me and said through gritted teeth:

"Kurosaki, call you father and get him over here NOW!"

Isshin was there as soon as he got the call. He could tell that we were both seriously hurt. He started to work on healing us and told the tiachos to call their fukutiachos over to the mansion. Isshin soon finished with Haku and looked at me, back in my gigai.

"Well I would suggest not doing anything like that again for a few days, let my kido and you reatsiu heal your wounds." He looked at me, "T. that was really stupid of you, you just got released from my medical center and you go back to fighting chains? Do you want to get killed?" I looked at him.

"Isshin. I should tell you I would rather kill myself protecting someone than letting one of those fowl things get someone else!"

"Well for whatever reason I think you should give up the charade and just face the truth."

"I will when I feel it is necessary and I don't as of right now!"

"When will you? I thought that you would show up at the winter war against Aizen and you still were not there."

"I was there. I made sure no one could sense my presence. Do you think that I would let someone like him destroy everything I hold close? That has happened to me too many times. You know that Isshin." He looked away from me. I was truly pissed that he would accuse me of things like that.

"Isshin, you know what has happened to me in my past. You are the only one who knows what I had to go through. You think you know what is best for me, but think about what I told you." I had tears in my eyes. He knew what I was talking about. He looked at me with the same look he had all those years ago.

"Tiacho…" The others finally spoke up. Shunsui spoke up.

"Wait. She's a Tiacho? How is that possible? There is no record of a pink- haired tiacho in the history of soul society."

"That is because her natural color is not pink."

"Then what color is it?"

"I would rather not say." I sat there and looked at my bracelet. Haku had been taken by the others to do something and our chains were resting. "It's too painful to me." The tiachos gathered around me they didn't seem to fully understand Ukitake sat next to me and asked me,

"Can you tell us why you choose not to remember?"

"If you had a life like I did then you wouldn't want to remember it either. My human life was miserable I relive it every night. It has been getting worse over the past few weeks; something very bad is going to happen. I know it."

"What do you mean? How do you know something bad is going to happen?"

"My bracelet it… it knows. It carries that power of very special swords, they both are very wise and they tell me what they know." Ukitake looked at the charms on the bracelet and called Hitsuguya over.

"It is the same as you Hyorinmaru." I looked at the charm he pointed out, the dragon with emerald eyes.

"Where did you get this?" His teal eyes darkened to a blue that chilled me to the bone, his had clutched my wrist tighter and got really cold.

"Let go of me!"

"Answer me."

"I made it for my twin brother in my human life along time ago! He died before I could give it to him!" He let go of my wrist and seemed to remember something. He looked at me and just seemed to be thinking something over. He finally said,

"Your dream, is there a white haired girl crying?"

"What are you-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was cut off by a loud crash. Luki was flung through the window. The others were running towards the living room. A woman walked through the now opened window.

She stopped in front of me. I was on the floor on the other side of the couch; Hitsuguya and Kurosaki were next to me.

"Humph. I didn't think I would see you again. I thought my son killed you. Anyway I just came because I sensed an unpaid debt to me. Sure enough this is one long overdue."

"Your debt will remain unpaid Kandea… Shimai-ai." She screamed and hit my sending me flying into the wall. "Truth reveal." She pointed at me

"You think you do this forever? I will collect my debt and you can't stop me!"

"Yes I can." I staggered to my feet and looked at her my gaze was fierce. I grabbed the hilt of the sword slung across my back, and pointed at her.

"You will leave my home now."

"Go ahead stab me, you will regret it." I hit her with the hilt and pushed her outside and attacked.

"Sit in your frozen perch Aisufenikkusu!" She shrieked as the ice bird wrapped its wings around her. Her son came up behind me wielding two of the katanas that he stole from me. I ducked and flipped behind him. I could tell this was not going to be easy. I dodged their attacks and heard,

"Shine Raifuraito!" A ray of bright light blinded them and allowed me to stand next to A.

"Your temper is way too short T."

"Don't patronize me A."

"What should we do about them?"

"They are too powerful to take on with our shikais. But our bankais might have enough combined power."

"Then let's release them."

"Bankai! Tosho Aisufenikkusu!"

"Bankai! Anata no Kagayaki Raifuraito!"

I did not register any part of the battle. It was like I wasn't there. I just remember returning to the house with A. and walking into a large interrogation.

Chapter Fifteen

You're…

It seemed as though it took hours for them to appear, but the twins to Luka and Haku appeared and finished the chain. Kurosaki's father was there in a matter of moments taking care of Luka and Haku's wounds. Luka despite how serious her wounds were insisted that Isshin take care of her friend first. Once Haku was taken to her room to rest Isshin started to tend to Luka, scolding her all the while, and apparently she wasn't in the mood to hear it because she snapped back at him. None of us were really paying attention until we got off the phone with our fukutiachos and heard,

"… You think you know what's best for me but you don't! Don't forget what I had told you." She had tears in her eyes and he looked down in shame and we all heard him whisper one word.

"Tiacho…" That one word got everyone's attention. Shunsui spoke before anyone could react.

"Wait. She's a Tiacho? How is that possible? There is no record of a pink- haired tiacho in the history of soul society."

"That is because her natural color is not pink."

"Then what color is it?"

"I would rather not say." She just stared at a bracelet that was on her wrist. "It's too painful to me." Ukitake sat next to her. We were all around her.

"Can you tell us why you choose not to remember?"

"If you had a life like I did then you wouldn't want to remember it either. My human life was miserable I relive it every night. It has been getting worse over the past few weeks; something very bad is going to happen. I know it."

"What do you mean? How do you know something bad is going to happen?"

"My bracelet it… it knows. It carries that power of very special swords, they both are very wise and they tell me what they know." Ukitake looked at the charms on the bracelet and called me over.

"It is the same as you Hyorinmaru." I looked at the charm he pointed out, the dragon with emerald eyes. It did look just like that old dragon; it made me angry that she had this. No one like her should have known about this. I grabbed her wrist.

"Where did you get this?" My eyes darkened to a blue as my reatsu went up. I knew that the coldness flowing from my hand to her arm was painfully cold.

"Let go of me!" She was trying to get away, my reatsu was very high but I wanted answers.

"Answer me."

"I made it for my twin brother in my human life along time ago! He died before I could give it to him!" I let go of her wrist and remember something. I looked at her and thought about the dreams that I have been having. I asked her,

"Your dream, is there a white haired girl crying?" She looked at me and started to ask,

"What are you-" But she was cut short by her brother being flung through the window. Her, myself, and Kurosaki wound up of the other side of the couch. She was in a sort of shock just staring at her brother's body. Until the woman that stepped into the room came over to where we were, then she seemed to get seriously pissed off. Luka knew her from somewhere and was determined to stop her.

"Humph. I didn't think I would see you again. I thought my son killed you. Anyway I just came because I sensed an unpaid debt to me. Sure enough this is one long overdue." What was she talking about?

"Your debt will remain unpaid Kandea… Shimai-ai." As she said that the woman was reaching towards me. A spark was set off and the woman screamed and backhanded Luka into the wall.

"Truth reveal." She pointed at Luka.

"You think you can do this forever? I will collect my debt and you can't stop me!"

"Yes I can keep this up forever. And I will stop you!" Her voice had changed, it was pure as crystal. She was different, her gigai was lying on the ground three feet away and I looked at he, she no longer had pink hair, but short white hair. Exactly like the girl's hair that I had seen in my dreams. Her eyes were a more blue shade of teal and she was wearing a tiacho's uniform. I could only stare as she got up and pointed the sword at the woman's throat and said in a calm voice,

"You will leave my home now."

"Go ahead and kill me, my son will kill everyone here and bring me back to keep perusing my debt!" She hit the woman with the hilt of her sword and forced the woman outside then attacked.

"Sit in your frozen perch Aisufenikkusu!" The moment she said that a phoenix came out of the tip of her sword and wrapped its wings around the woman. A young man came running up behind her and tried to attack but she was dodging both of their attacks and from the side I heard,

"Shine Raifuraito!" A burst of light came right past me and so did another girl. Her and the other had a tense conversation calling each other T. and A. They seemed to agree on something and both of them took a position behind one of the attackers.

"Bankai! Tosho Aisufenikkusu!"

"Bankai! Anata no Kagayaki Raifuraito!"

They both finished them off quickly and the attackers fled. The girls picked up the two swords that the man dropped and came inside where there were quite a few questions for them to answer.

Once they were inside and had sat down we all started to ask them questions. I was more concerned with one thing. I asked one question to her,

"Who are you?" She looked at me with a look that was full of sorrow and pain.

"I am that girl from the dream."

"What?"

"The girl from your dream that you have been having for months. I'm her."

"You're…"

"Your twin sister." She just looked away and sighed. She seemed to be sad, but happy at the same time. Kuchiki intervened before I could ask anything else.

"Who were those people?"

"They were collectors and they don't have anything to do with you. I will not tell you something that is privet, so don't put your nose in something that doesn't concern you." Her voice was cold as she answered Byakuya's question. Ukitake stepped in as her eyes started to turn dark green.

"Why don't you both tell us your names then? That was the first question we should have asked."

"My name is T. Kori"

"My name is A. Hikari."

"But what are your names?"

"You will get them when we want to tell you."

"Well now that we know your names I have to ask, do you have any sake?"

"Kyoraku Tiacho, there is a bottle of sake in the cabinet above the sink in the kitchen." He disappeared and all the fukutiachos arrived. They seemed shocked to see two other shinigami tiachos in the room. Motsumoto came in and couldn't tell which tiacho was hers. I had to walk over to her to get her to recognize me. The tiachos were in forming the fukutiachos on what has happened while Tishara and Amaterasu walked into another room.

Chapter Sixteen

Back to Soul Society

The Questions were irritating me. I hated being asked questions like the ones that Byakuya Kuckiki was asking me. I wanted to slap him. It was obvious that me and A. were not who we said we were, but that was what we went by in soul society. I had already told Toshirou that I was his sister and watched as it sunk in. The fukutiachos had arrived and I could tell that 10th squad's fukutiacho was confused with me and him. Once they started to inform the fukutiachos about what has been happening A. and myself went to another room to talk.

"T. you know they are going to want us to go back to soul society."

"I know. We can't go back without the authority of the So-tiacho."

"It could be worse. It could be the authorization of Central 46."

"Yea. I'll explain things to my brother soon. I know he will have questions."

"I hope it doesn't end badly. From what we have seen, I think there will be another war. You know that not only have the chains been active but our monitors in Hueco Mundo have shown more powerful hollows are being summoned and many are being turned into espada."

"I wonder if that includes the espada from last time."

"It is possible. All of the espada who were killed in Hueco Mundo were very powerful."

"I just know that the ones killed here cannot be resurrected. Except for maybe Stark and Lilinette."

"Why them?"

"They were different than the other espada."

"Yea. Shunsui killed him and they both did not want to fight. Before then Ukitake had blocked Lilinette's blows and exhausted her."

"Let's just hope that SunSun, Milarose and Apache don't get resurrected. Nothing can stop that monster of theirs."

"Except for Yamamoto."

"You're right. We should get back before we are missed."

We walked back and sat down as the tiachos finished up informing their fukutiachos. It was late and we insisted that they stay for the night. We showed them to their rooms and left them all to their business.

We went outside and summoned our Zanpakto to ask them what we should do. They agreed that we should tell them that we could only tell them that unless Yamamoto requested us, we could not go back under rule of Central 46.

The next day Toshirou asked me if I could go for a walk with him and answer a few questions. I agreed to go with him. We went through the park and I realized that this was the same route to the place I had gone to a few weeks ago. We walked to the small over look and he looked at the view. I jumped the guard rail and sat on the hill. He came over and sat next to me and asked me,

"Will you tell me, how do you know that you are my sister?"

"The dream you mentioned. I have the same one all the time. I have to relive key moments in my life. Our family's death, my apprentice ship, your death, and mine. It kills me every time."

"But I only have a dream where a girl with white hair is crying."

"Then you most likely relive the night after you died. I shed more tears that night then I ever have or will."

I looked at the sky; it was a peaceful shade of blue with a few astray clouds. I was thinking about what had happened on a day like this. I was so lost in thought I could hardly hear his next question.

"Why were you and the other girl banished from soul society?"

"Because, we were both assigned to exterminate hollows at the same time, in different areas, but they were groups of chains. They killed more than twenty of our toughest squad members. We returned to soul society alone. Central 46 put us both on trial accused of slaughtering our own squad members. When we tried to explain what had happened we were yelled at. When they decided our punishment, they wanted to kill us both. Fortunately Yamamoto believed us and stepped forward to get our punishment worn down. He got them to exile us to the real world. We have been here ever since. We get all of our information from Urahara." I was near tears by the time I was finished.

"So you can't go back to soul society ever?"

"Only by Yamamoto's summonses." He thought for a moment, while he was thinking I pulled a large box out of a bag that Urahara had given me.

"Here, you'll need this." He looked at the box I had given him and opened it. Inside was one of the swords that I had made. He looked at it then at me.

"Are you sure? I have Hyorinmaru."

"Trust me that is not an ordinary sword. It is just like a Zanpakto. You will need to learn and master its power." Then out of nowhere we heard a quiet voice say,

"Yea that's not going to be easy. I'm tough to get through to." It had materialized.

"Who are you?"

"He is the sword that I just gave you."

"She's right. I'm not going to go easy on you. You want to master my power you will work for it." Then another voice.

"You shouldn't be so mean. You've heard of karma haven't you?"

"Who's she?" I pulled my sword out of the bag.

"My sword."

"That is Aisufenikkusu?"

"No, she is somewhere close by no doubt and so is yours. That is my other sword, the twin to the one I gave you. They were made at the same time."

"By who?"

"Me. I was a blacksmith apprentice for a time." Sure enough Aisufenikkusu appeared next to me and Hyorinmaru appeared next to him.

"One thing that happens when both me and A. channel our reatsiu one time, Zanpakto appear. She will have to explain that to the others." I pulled out my phone and text her to let her know ahead of time. I sat back down and looked at the sky again.

He just stood there and looked from all the Zanpakto then at me and back to the Zanpakto. He finally gave up trying to understand how it was possible and sat down again and asked me,

"What are yours and A.'s real names?" I just looked at him. He was determined to know what our names were. I sighed.

"My name is Tishara, and her name is Amaterasu."

"Tishara, huh? That sounds so familiar."

"It should. It was my name all those years ago and it has never changed."

It was quiet for a few moments when Aisufenikkusu said in a mild bored tone,

"Well I think it's getting late and we need to get back to the mansion."

We both looked at her. She was so strange, it was barely 3 o'clock. Regardless we got up and started to leave.

We walked all the way to the mansion in total silence. Once we got inside I saw an array of Zanpakto.

I went over to Amaterasu and her Zanpakto. They were both waiting for me. They wanted to talk with me and my Zanpakto. We went into the kitchen and discussed what would happen if we went back to soul society. Our Zanpakto had some other conversation to the side.

"If we do go back there will be a fuss raised. You know that Amaterasu."

"Yea, but Yamamoto will want us back as tiachos. Do you know if there are any squads without tiachos?"

"Yea, there is 9th and 3rd. The tiachos were Kaname Tosen, and Ichimaru Gin." She looked down. I could tell she was thinking about what had happened to Gin during the Winter War. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We will find a way to bring him back. I know it hurt you to watch him die but he did it in an attempt to save everyone."

"Yea, I know. But I still miss him. I never got to spend time with him after…"

"I know. Being exiled separated us both from people close to us. I promise, we will find a way to bring him back if we have to go to Hell and back." She smiled.

"Thanks Tishara. That means a lot to me."

"No problem. Let's get back to the others."

She pushed a piece of silver hair out of her face. I rolled my eyes, she had insisted in dyeing her bangs and the tips of her hair purple. She wants me to dye my hair the same way but with light blue. I might agree to it, it would be neat. She seemed to know what I was thinking because she looked at me and grinned.

Once back in the main room we noticed that the shinigami and the Zanpakto were at least getting along. Fortunately we had enough food for all of the shinigami and their. It was late by time we had finished the dishes. Everyone we in the living room which surprised me, because it wasn't the world's biggest room. They were all talking with their materialized Zanpakto, which I was thankful for, anything to avert questions.

It was not long before we all felt a heavy crushing reatsiu. It was close.

"What is this?" It was crushing me. The closer it got the heavier it felt. Finally everyone heard a cool collected voice come from the doorway.

"This is a wonderful treat. All of soul society's strongest tiachos and fukutiachos."

I knew who it was… Aizen. Amaterasu managed to open a senkai gate.

"All of you go through!" She was barely able to stand. I went over and helped support her. With all of this reatsiu surrounding us the materialized Zanpakto had disappeared. Toshirou stopped at the gate.

"What about you two?" I looked at him. My vision blurred by the immense reatsiu.

"We can't go. We are not allowed to go near soul society unless we are under the so-tiacho's orders. You need to go now!" I took my bracelet off and handed it to him, then pushed him through the senkai gate and closed it.

Aizen was getting closer and I couldn't stand anymore. I was getting dizzy. I heard him give orders to someone and felt myself being lifted off the ground. I finally passed out from the immense reatsiu emitting from him.

Chapter Seventeen

You don't understand!

My thoughts were a whirl as I ran to catch up with the others. Once I made to the others I remained quiet and kept running. If the cleaner caught us it would be very bad.

We finally got to the end of the tunnel and emerged in the court yard of 1st squad's barracks. I knew that we had to report immediately to the so-tiacho. We all went to tell him what had happened.

Once all of our reports were in the so-tiacho said in a firm voice,

"I see, well I am disappointed that Aizen managed to capture two of the finest officers that I had ever trained." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The so-tiacho did not seem to care that one of them was my sister!

"But so-tiacho, aren't we going after them?"

"No, Hitsuguya Tiacho they are in Los Noches by now and I will not send my men to die for two people who were exiled by Central 46."

"But one of them is my sister and she…"

"Can take care of herself. I trained her myself and she excels at all forms of fighting and kido. I trust in her and Amaterasu's ability to do whatever is necessary for them to live. No one is to go to Hueco Mundo or Los Noches to retrieve them. When or if they get back I will send someone to get them and bring them back to Seriate. Understood Hitsuguya Tiacho?" I just looked down.

"Hai, semimasen."

He dismissed us to our barracks. Only when I was back in my quarters did I realize that I was clutching my sister's charm bracelet in my hand. I took off my sword and laid the one my sister gave me on my desk. I thought for a moment and decided to start to learn what the sword had to teach me. I took the sword and sat on my bed with it in my lap. I focused on the sword and soon I was in the spirit world with the Zanpakto he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you came here to learn my power."

"Yes, I did. I want to learn how to use your power to become stronger."

"Well, you know how to get someone's attention. But my question is, can you use a sword?"

He attacked me. I blocked his attack and proceeded to fight back. After twenty minutes he stopped attacking me and stood about fifteen feet from me. He looked me over and said,

"You're a better swordsman than I thought you almost got me." He pulled his sleeve revealing a small hole and the red mark on his skin.

"For that I will tell you my name. My name is Hakuhyo. I'm impressed that you are so good with a sword. For your age that is. I think you need a rest. Come back tomorrow if you would like to get anymore information out of me."

I came out of the spirit world and noticed that my arm was bleeding. I bandaged it and looked at the sword now back on my desk and thought: _At least it's good to know we are on an equal playing field._ I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

The dream was not so bad tonight. It was not like the other ones. It must have been before our family died.

I woke up with a sigh. I had to do a lot of paper work. I got ready, grabbed Hyorinmaru and Hakuhyo, and went to my office. Sure enough there were stacks of paper work to do. I grabbed a pen and started on a stack of work when Motsumoto came in. She most likely had a hangover but she had paper work to do as well. I could tell it was the last thing she wanted to do.

I finished off my paper work in a few hours and dropped it off at the 1st squad barrack to be reviewed.

I went back to my quarters and looked at the bracelet that my sister had put in my hand before she pushed my through the senkai gate. I took the bracelet and attached it to the handle of Hakuhyo.

I didn't feel like fighting him now so I went on a walk in 10th squad barracks. It kept me busy for a while. I noticed that when I came back to my office Motsumoto had a sake bottle and was asleep on the sofa. I ignored her and shut the office door. I went back to my quarters; Hakuhyo was waiting when I came to the spirit world.

"Welcome back. Are you ready to fight for control of my shikai?"

"Yes, and I have to say, you are also quite skilled with a sword. You got my arm for sure." I showed him the small cut on my arm from the fight last night.

"That just means that you and I are not so different, power wise." He took a fighting stance.

"Now, get ready. Here I come!" He lunged at me and gave me little time to react…

Chapter Eighteen

Pain and fights

I woke up with a killer head ache. I felt like I boulder had been dropped on my head, and I had been hit by a car. I just hurt.

I tried to remember what had happened. I was in the mansion with the others and then someone came in with immense reatsiu… no, not someone _Aizen_, then Amaterasu opened a senkai gate and I pushed Toshirou through and then it got hazy.

I looked around and found myself in a small room only lighted by the moon, which came in through a window which was barred. I wondered where I was. I just knew it was night time, wasn't it? How long was I out? Where was Amaterasu? I looked down and saw I still in my street clothes.

The door behind me opened and a man with blue hair came in. Just the sight of him startled me. He looked at me and said in a bored tone,

"So you're awake. Good. Aizen-sama will be pleased to hear that." I looked at him and in the dim light I could make out a fractured hollow mask and a hole in his chest. I managed to get control of myself to ask,

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?" he looked at me like I was crazy. But he answered me.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And you are in Los Noches, in the middle of Hueco Mundo."

"Why are you holding me here?"

"Who cares? I've just been instructed to keep an eye on you. In that closet across from you there are clothes that should fit you. I suggest you change before I come back."

I figured he was an Espada… he had to be. I quietly changed into the white clothes that were in the closet. I did not look forward to seeing Aizen.

I was so bored! There was nothing to do in the small room I was in. I had to pass my time somehow.

"_She lives in a fairy tale somewhere to far for us to find, forgetting the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind. It's only about the exposure the land that I told her, she's ripping wings off of butterflies! Keep your feet on the ground, when your heads in the clouds. Well go get your shovel,, and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle! Well go get you shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle! So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground, her prince finally cane to save her, and the rest you can figure out! But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve, we'll make sure to build your house brick by boring brick or the wolf's gonna blow it down! Keep your feet on the ground, when your heads in the clouds. Well go get your shovel and we'll bury the castle, bury the castle! Well you've built up a world of magic 'cause your real life is tragic! Well you've built up a world of magic! If it's not real you can't hold it in your hand, can't feel it in your heart. And I won't believe it, but if it's true you can see it with your eyes or even in the dark. And that's what I want to be yea! Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury the castle! Well go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury the castle!"_

I heard someone coming and stopped singing. There were two voices outside. The door opened and in came the man from earlier along with a black- haired man. He just stood there while the blue- haired man tied my hands behind my back.

I was pushed out into a hallway and it was much lighter than I had originally thought. I noticed Amaterasu was there as well. She looked at me and back down. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to us.

We were lead to a large chamber were Aizen was sitting on a throne. There were other Espada and Arrancars around the room. Aizen stood up and said in a voice so false it chilled me to the bone,

"Welcome to my small home. I hope you were not in too much discomfort in the rooms that were provided for you." I snorted. He would have been a dead man if I had my way during the Winter War. Amaterasu seemed to have the same thought. He looked at us and again in that sick chilling voice,

"I see that you are bound. That is no way to treat guest. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra untie them now."

Once our hands were free we just stood there and listened to him ramble on and ask questions that we did not answer. He eventually gave up his little trivia game and gave orders to Arrancars and Espada by his side.

The next thing I knew we were surrounded by them. I didn't have time to react as one behind me hit me one the head.

I woke up in an even smaller room than the first one but this was pure white and had two panes of glass on either side. I heard a voice I did not recognize say something about the status of the first test subject. I didn't understand until I heard Amaterasu scream. It was not a normal scream it was mixed with the sounds of a hollow. They were turning her into a Visard.

I hated listening to her screams. The longer it lasted the worse I felt that I couldn't help her. The scrams finally stopped. I heard the male voice say something I couldn't make out and then the same voice came over a loud speaker in my room.

"Hello, my name is Szayel. Aizen-Sama has requested that I run a test on you. It will last a few hours and will most likely be very painful."

I looked at one of the windows and I could feel his glare from the other side. The next thing I knew I felt like I was being ripped in half. It was awful. I could feel tears well up in my eyes and a scream ripped out of my throat. The next thing I knew I woke up in my spirit world. I looked around, but there was no sign of Aisufenikkusu. I was worried why she was not there. I peered among the snow tipped mountain tops and in her ice coated nest. She was nowhere to be found. I was starting to question if I was in a dream until I heard an ice cold voice from behind me.

"So, are you worried that you can't find your precious Aisufenikkusu? Don't worry about her, she is safe. You aren't though." I looked at the pale white figure in white shinigami clothes with midnight black hair. I didn't need three guesses to who she was.

"I see. I suppose you are my hollow form that Aizen is trying so desperately to harness?" She got pissed.

"I will not be harnessed by anyone! Not him, not you!"

"I don't see why you hold anger towards me. I have done you no harm."

"Ha! You have kept me locked up and hidden away! Don't try these things on me! I know you better than anyone! Now let's see if you can hold my power! Take your sword and let's fight!"

My sword appeared next to my hand. I grabbed the hilt and blocked her first blow. I'm not sure how long we battled. I just knew that I was getting tired. I was cut all to pieces and I was losing blood fast.

I finally managed to land a blow across her back after shun'poing behind her. She turned and said in a quiet voice,

"You have proven yourself a worthy opponent. I look forward to teaching you how to master you inner darkness." She disappeared with an evil smile. I was lost in blackness after that.

Chapter Nineteen

What's going to happen?

I woke in a very small room, not even fit for one person. I was glad that the enormous reatsiu was not there. I was looking around the room; there was a small bed, a closet with a mirror stocked with white clothes. Other than that there was a very small barred window, and a white door. The door opened and a man stepped in. He looked as depressed as I felt.

"It's good to see you up. You looked terrible when you were brought here." I couldn't believe this, was he looking in on me when I was unconscious? He continued.

"I hope that you were not harmed white you were being brought here." I was stunned; I finally found the words that I was looking for.

"What is going on here? Who are you?"

"Don't worry about your safety, you are quite safe here. As for me, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer." I looked at him, debating on whether it was worth trying to fight for a way out.

"Where is my friend?"

"She is being looked after by another person. I will be back as soon as I get orders as to what to do with you. You may want to change into the clothes provided in the closet."

"What do you mean?" He left before I could finish my question. I sat down for a moment thinking about what he said. I finally decided that it was easiest to do what he suggested.

I didn't know how to pass my time. I think I fell asleep once or twice, but since there was no utensils to draw with I just thought the entire time. I was deep in thought about how I was going to get out and find Tishara when I heard the door open. Ulquiorra was back along with a blue- haired man who just stood there looking board out of his mind.

My hands were tied behind my back and I was lead out into a large well lit hallway. I followed them through winding paths and to another door. The blue- haired man opened it and stepped inside. Ulquiorra stood in the doorway.

Tishara was practically forced out. I looked at her and back at the floor. I had no idea why we were here and what was going to happen to us.

We were both lead to a large chamber, most likely and audience room, where Aizen set with his subordinates around the room. The sight sent chills down my spine, I had never seen this many Arrancars in one place. He had a false smile that reminded me of a sadist. He said in a false honey voice,

"Welcome to my small home. I hope you were not in too much discomfort in the rooms that were provided for you." Tishara snorted next to me, I knew what was running through her mind. She was thinking about what Aizen had done to her brother. My mind couldn't help to wander back to what he did to my brother. I felt the same way. He interrupted the thought I was having when he said,

"I see that you are bound. That is no way to treat guest. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra untie them now." We were unbound and were forced to listen to him tell us about his 'home'. He asked questions that were not answered. He seemed to finally give up and gave orders to the Arrancars and Espada around us.

They closed in around us forcing me and Tishara to stand back- to- back. One of them hit Tishara on the back of the head and then I was hit.

I woke in a small white room, with what looked like one- way glass around the tops of the walls. There was what looked like a single solid wall, there was no glass. It must have been a divider between my room and the next. A voice cane over a speaker,

"Hello, my name is Szayel. Aizen-Sama has requested that I run a test on you. It will last a few hours and will most likely be very painful."

I looked at the glass at the top of the wall across from me. I could feel his gaze, it was so cold. I suddenly felt a blast of energy; it seemed to travel to my soul. It was painful, I blacked out before I could consciously react.

I woke in my spirit world. I looked around for Raifuraito. She wasn't there. I couldn't understand what was happening, until I heard a voice behind me.

"I suppose you are wondering where your Zanpoukto is. Well don't worry, she is in no danger. You, however, you are a different story." I looked at the black- haired person standing across from me. She was obviously my hollow form. She looked so out of place among the gentle flow of the sun and clouds. She took a step towards me.

"If you want to see Raifuraito again and live to master my powers you will have to survive combat with me first!" I sighed. It was going to be a long fight… and I hated to fight. I grabbed my Zanpoukto and waited for her to swing first.

The fight was long and tedious. I was tiring fast. Both she and I were both injured and bleeding. She attempted to take advantage of my drop of defense, but I was still able to block her in time. she finally had an opening, I took it. I slashed at her back and ended it. She smiled and told me as she disappeared,

"You will learn my techniques. And you will master them! Until then, I will be gone, but I will guide you." She disappeared and I finally blacked out. I woke up in the same room, but the wall was drawn up. Tishara was lying in the middle of the floor with multiple wounds, they were similar to my own.

Although my own wounds had partially healed already, hers were relatively fresh; I would ask her if I got the chance.

I was unable to move for the most part. I had to struggle just to get myself into a sitting position. I could tell that I had lost a lot of blood. The doors on both ends opened and two people walked in.

One looked at me and picked me up. The other picked up Tishara. She looked so tiny in his huge arms, but then again, I suppose I didn't look much different. We were both taken out of the room.

My wounds were treated in some kind of infirmary, and then I was taken back to the first room I was in. I quickly changed into a new outfit. I sat wondering if I could sneak out of my room and find my Zanpoukto at least. But there was an arrancar outside my door. Unless I could take him out, I wasn't going anywhere.

I sat in that room for hours, and I fell asleep twice. If I didn't get something to do, I was going to die of boredom! I finally gave up and decided that I was going to sing.

"Don't cry to me, if you loved me you would be here with me! You want me cone find me, make up your mind! Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself. Can't keep believing were only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lies! And you're too late! Don't cry to me, if you loved me you would be here with me! You want me, come find me! Make up your mind! Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame, must be exhausting to lose your own game. Selfishly hated no wonder your jaded, you can't play the victim this time! And you're too late! So don't cry to me if you loved me you would be here with me! You want me come find me! Make up your mind! You never call me when you're sober! You only want it 'cause it's over! Oh, over! How could I, have burned paradise, how could I? You were never mine! So don't cry to me if you loved me you would be here with me! Don't cry to me, just get your things! I've made up your mind."

The door opened, and a pink- haired man came in with Ulquiorra. He looked at me as if he was expecting something to happen. He said in a mild tone,

"You don't appear to have any resounding qualities from the holowficatin you just went through. This is very surprising with all of the volatile variables considered… regardless both you and your friend are quite unique to be able to survive the experience. Just surviving the experiment is enough information for Aizen- Sama to send with us to Soul Society." I looked up at him, was he going to do this to Soul Society? They both walked out.

After about an hour I heard the big guy outside walk away. I opened the door and saw that there were no arrancars anywhere. I checked every room, but there wasn't anyone in them. I opened one door and found our Zanpouktos. I grabbed mine and Tishara's. I continued to check the rooms and found Tishara. She was asleep but she had to wake up.

"Tishara, Tishara! Wake up! You have to wake up now!" She got up and stretched. She was obviously very tired, so was I. We made it to the front of the palace, and we saw all of the arrancars and espada. We didn't know what to do. Tishara pulled me to one side in a room full of swords and daggers. She had an idea to get us back to Karakura safely.

Chapter Twenty

Escape and Betrayal

The darkness was so peaceful. It felt like all of the weight of the truth of my human life was lifted off of my shoulders. I was so relaxed; I could have been there forever. Unfortunately it was not to stay that way. I woke in my spirit world. Aisufenikkusu was there with Kuroiyuki they both were safe, I was happy for that. They both seemed relieved that I was okay.

Aisufenikkusu started a long lecture about how I shouldn't be so reckless when I was fighting my hollow form. The same lecture I normally got but in a different form. Once she was finished I managed to get out of my spirit world without angering either of them.

I don't remember anything of what I dreamt but I don't think it was good. The next thing I knew Amaterasu was shaking me and yelling at me to wake up. I drowsily woke up. She handed me both of my Zanpoukto and we left the room. There were no arrancars in the hall. As we traveled farther into Las Noches, there were still no arrancars to be found.

Once we were close to the exit, we saw all of the arrancars and the Espada. We couldn't get risk getting caught. I pulled Amaterasu into a side room. It had several swords and daggers in it. I thought about the arrancars from the Winter War. They all had swords like a shinigami, but they contained their hollow forms.

"Amaterasu, grab a dagger." She got one. I grabbed one as well. She looked at me and asked,

"Why do we need daggers Tishara?"

"We are going to blend in with the lower ranked arrancars for a while."

"Are you crazy? Wit out hollow holes we will be caught immediately!

"Do you doubt me that much? Have you not even spoken to your hollow yet? We have to channel them to blend in for a few hours. There daggers can help us do that." I took the dagger and entered my spirit world. My hollow form was waiting there with my Zanpoukto. She looked at the dagger I carried. She seemed to know what I was thinking. She walked up to me and took the dagger.

She held it for a moment, the dagger glowed a bright gold. She gave it back to me and said,

"The power in this is only good for one use. Don't overdo it. Once you return you will have all the features of an arrancar, a hollow hole and a broken mask. Once you go to the real world the characteristics will disappear." I started to leave and she said, "The more you work with me in the future, the more of my power you will master. That goes for all of us in your spirit world."

"I know. I want all of you to believe me; I will train hard once I get back to the human world." I left.

True to her word, my hollow form had disguised me perfectly. Amaterasu had watched and I could see that she was convinced with my plan. I watched her go into her spirit world and get the hollow powers to keep hidden. I noticed that her hair changed to a multi colored purple, I looked at mine and noticed the odd blue colors in my hair. We both had our Zanpoukto hidden and we were both disguised.

We quickly joined the arrancars ranks. We blended in well. We were not questioned and we had a chance to listen in on what was going on.

After a while everyone was released from the meeting. Amaterasu and I were talking, while walking through the halls trying not to look too suspicious.

"If Aizen succeeds in his plan, all of Soul Society will become wrapped and warped in chaos."

"I agree, but how will we warn them, we are forbidden to go near Soul Society, not to mention the Court of Pure Souls. I can't imagine what Central 46 would do to us if they found out that we have become Visards."

"They won't find out. We will have to keep it a secret, from everyone. But now is not the time to worry about that, we must think about getting back to the world of the living."

"You're right. Let's get out of Las Noches and open a gate to the world of the living."

"Agreed. Let's hurry" getting out of Los Noches was a bit of a problem, but we succeeded. Once we were in Hueco Mundo, we were stopped by all ten of the espada. Both I and Amaterasu were ready to fight back.

We did not want to waste anymore time.

"Let us pass."

"And what if we don't? What could you two lower arrancars possibly do to us Espada?" It was all I could do not to speak my mind. Amaterasu was quick to reply before I could.

"We are just trying to do as we were ordered."

"Ordered? By who?"

"Why do you care? It is our business and you do not have any part of it. Now move!" I was at my limit to how much questions I could take. If they asked me where we were going one more time I was going to attack them. We were both surprised when they let us pass. We made it to our destination and opened a gate.

We ran along the trail of materialized reatsiu. We made it to the world of the living unscathed, as soon as we go there, the hole and our hair colors disappeared, replaced by the normal colors. We were a few feet from the mansion.

We went in and we were greeted by Miku. She was all but in tears; she was talking very fast about how scared she was that she would never see us again. We managed to get her away long enough to change into our own clothes and out of the white clothes from Los Noches.

Everyone was sitting in the living room when we came out of our rooms. They were watching something, but I didn't feel like sitting and watching anything, I went to the kitchen and was followed by Amaterasu.

"I can't believe we made it out of Los Noches without any kind of obstacle. Or that we managed to blend in so well."

"Don't be so positive yet Am."

"What do you mean Ti?"

"I mean, it was too easy. Maybe Aizen wanted us to get out."

"Well regardless we need to find a way to contact Soul Society."

"And tell them what? That we were taken to Los Noches and experimented on? Oh and not to mention that we were turned into Visards while we were there." She looked down,

"Yea I guess it doesn't sound all that good." She looked so depressed. I had a way to cheer her up though.

"Hey, why don't we go to the store and get some hair dye?"

"For your hair? You're actually going to let me dye your hair?"

"Let's just go before I change my mind."

"Yea." The trip wasn't too bad, but she took longer than expected to find the right color.

Once back home, she had the kitchen set up as a mini salon. She had the dye and put it on my hair. The blue on my bangs and the tips of my hair was very irritating, and the smell was terrible. It was finally washed out and she handed me a mirror.

I couldn't help but think that if I was Luka with the tips and bangs I would look like cotton candy. Over all I actually liked it. Of course she wanted to show everyone.

They all seemed to like it. I was glad, I don't like criticism. Everyone was having a good time when a senkai gate opened. We watched several shinigami from different squads come through followed by Yamamoto. Both I and Amaterasu stood up quickly. He stood in front of us and said,

"Hikari Amaterasu, Kori Tishara. You both need to come with me."

"But Yamamoto- Sensei we can't go-"

"You are coming with me at once! I don't care what Central 46 has to say." We looked at each other and left our gigias. We followed him and the other shinigami through the senkai gate. We emerged in the middle of the Court of Pure Souls. Immediately we were surrounded by Central 46 guards.

Amaterasu and I were both put in restraints and our Zanpoukto were taken away. The tiachos and fukutiachos appeared. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anyone's face. It was bad enough to hear the whispers. It was awful to hear the shinigami and Central 46 at the same time.

We were lead by guards to holding cells and bound by chains, on our wrist and ankles. The fact that they had also put the collars on us made us no different than a couple of ryoka. I felt so worthless, and pathetic.

Neither of us spoke, I sat there, and I was ready to cry. Two people came and took the chains off, but bound us right back. They lead us to the Central 46 questioning chamber. They rows of judges would have been intimidating, if I hadn't been here before. I was prepared for the jeers and comments from them.

"Both of you state your names."

"Amaterasu Hikari."

"Tishara Kori."

"We mean your real names! Not the ones you both adapted over the time you have been gone from Soul Society!" I ground my teeth, I hated this place.

"Tishara Hitsuguya."

"Amaterasu Ichimaru."

"Two former tiachos and the siblings of a current tiacho and a former tiacho. How cute." They started to question us, the longer they did the more I could feel several reatsius rising. At one point one of them came down to where we were, and yanked a necklace of my neck.

"What is this?"

"It's a necklace."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Answer the question!"

"My friend gave it to me for my birthday last year."

"Why do you still ware it?"

"Because, I haven't seen that friend in so long. I miss them and that necklace is a constant reminder of them."

"I see." I had a feeling I would never get my necklace back.

This continued for hours. It was exhausting. I was getting tired and irritated, then there was a yell about hollows. I could have cared less at that point. Everyone left for safety, all except us.

The next thing I knew, we were surrounded by hollows. They were arrancars and espada. One of them had our Zanpoukto. They surrounded us, and the espada spoke,

"You two thought you had the slip on us didn't you? Well you can't hide from us."

"You're right. I knew it was too easy to get away. But we can still fight you on an even level." I had cut the bindings on my wrists and picked the lock on the collar, then did the same for Amaterasu.

I pulled the dagger out of my uniform and held it to the nearest arrancar's throat.

"I want all of you to leave now."

"Why do you even protect this place? They rejected you for a crime neither of you committed. That is why Aizen- Sama selected the two of you to be brought to Hueco Mundo. You both have such unique talents that they never even acknowledged. But if you come with us, you will have the opportunity to focus your talents and improve them. You will even be able to take revenge on Soul Society if you wish!"I heard his voice echoing through my head. And everything was whirling in front of me. I didn't know what to do. Aisufenikkusu said to me,

"_We all agree. If you both go, we can work them from the inside-out! Yamamoto trust both of you and he can use all the inside information that he can get! Do it!" _I looked over to Amaterasu. She was having a similar thought. We both agreed to go. It was time for us to find where we belonged, and taking our places as tiachos was not going to happen as long as Central 46 had any say in the matter.

I just hoped that no one was watching us as we entered the gate to Hueco Mundo behind the Espada followed by the arrancars. I took one final look behind me and felt a cold breeze come into the path…

Chapter Twenty-one

She would never do anything reckless without reason

I was in my office thinking about my training session with Hakuhyo. He was getting harder to fight. But that was the reason to control his bankai.

Motsumoto came in and said there was a large crowd in the middle of Seriate. We both went to see what was happening.

There were many tiachos and fukutiachos gathered around Central 46 guards. The closer I got the more I could see the people the guards were surrounding. One of them was Tishara, but she and the girl next to her were both bound. I could hear the shinigami around me talking to each other about them.

"…do you see that?"

"…has Central 46 lost their minds… to bind two tiachos?"

"This will not end well. They were both trained by Yamamoto, and they both are rumored to have been trained by the Soul King…"

"I think that they should be allowed to be in Soul Society, they were exiled hundreds of years ago… they were persecuted for a crime that lacked visible evidence, and then banned from re-entering Soul Society ever again."

I was starting to get pissed. I could see on my sister's face that she was on the verge of tears if this didn't stop soon. They were led away and place in holding cells until Central 46 could find the time to review their case.

Central 46 had found it necessary to put the collars on them, it was a sign that made them no different than a couple of ryoka. All of the tiachos were present when the hearing started. The head leader in the council started the trial.

"Both of you state your names." They both hesitated, but they spoke, they had been in that situation before.

"I am Amaterasu Hikari, former tiacho of the 3rd squad." Kira tensed, his tiacho had abandoned his squad and to find a former tiacho, it must have been painful to watch.

"I am Tishara Kori, former tiacho of the 10th squad." She had district of my squad at one point?

"We mean your real names! Not the ones you both adapted over the time you have been gone from Soul Society!" They both shrunk back at the sound of his voice. Tishara looked up at all of the people in front of her, and said in a firm voice,

"My name is Tishara Hitsuguya." Amaterasu stated her name quickly after.

"My name is Amaterasu Ichimaru." There was a silence, she was Gin's sister? Why didn't anyone know about her?

"Two former tiachos and the siblings of a current tiacho and a former tiacho. How cute." The questioning went on for hours. I could tell that they were both getting exhausted from the strain the council put on them. One of them flash stepped to where they were and yanked a necklace of Tishara's throat. Then started to question her about it.

"What is this?"

"It's a necklace."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Does it matter?" She should have known better than to get smart with them.

"Answer the question!"

"My friend gave it to me for my birthday last year."

"Why do you still ware it?"

"Because, I haven't seen that friend in so long. I miss them and that necklace is a constant reminder of them."

"I see." This went on for several more hours. The longer it went on the more irritated I got. An alert for hollows sounded, we had to get the Central 46 members to safety. We led the council to the safety chambers below the judgment chamber.

The other tiachos went to find any hollows they could, I went back to the judgment chamber to get Tishara and Amaterasu. When I got there I saw them both get led into a garaganta gate by and espada and arrancars. They were taking them back to Hueco Mundo. I was really pissed off now. My reatsiu sky rocketed. The gate disappeared and I noticed a small item where they were standing. I picked it up and read the quickly scrawled note attached to the ear piece.

_Don't worry. There will be plenty of inside information._

_~T.H. & A.I. ~_

I took the note and ear piece to the so- tiacho. He read the note and said in a mild tone,

"Tishara is very clever. She is being taken back to Los Noches, but she is also going to supply us with inside information at the same time. It should be interesting as to how this plays out. You wear the ear piece Hitsuguya tiacho. She is your sister; tell me when there is any kind of information on what Aizen is trying to do."

"But sir, shouldn't someone else be informed?"

"No. They are both very clever and respectable; despite the way that Central 46 is treating them. I trust both of them to find ways to keep their true intentions away from Aizen and when the time is right, they will some back to Soul Society. In the mean time, I will deal with Central 46."

I left first squads barracks and went to my own, looking over the ear piece the hole time. What was Tishara thinking?

I sat in my office and finally decided to wear the ear piece, it was the least I could do. The first moments were filled with static, then I started to hear people speaking. The longer I concentrated on what they were saying, the more I could hear.

"…what about the others in Soul Society? I thought we were going to stay in Soul Society this time, no matter what happen with Central 46."

"Stop worrying like you do Am. You'll go pure white like me sooner than you should. Besides, I have it all under control. Soul Society will know every bit of what Aizen is up to."

"How? What could you possibly do over this distance Ti? What are you physic? What?"

"I have a little dragon listening." I froze how did she know that I was listening? Motsumoto came in and I couldn't hear the rest over her.

I thought about telling Yamamoto about what they had said, but decided against it. He would have been in the Central 46 council room trying to lift Tishara and Amaterasu's banishment. I tried to listen to what was being said in the ear piece, but it was all quiet. I couldn't hear anything except the occasional whispered phrase. I couldn't tell who was saying it but it was so odd.

_I will make him pay for the pain he has brought everyone._

I couldn't understand what it meant but it mean a lot to whoever was saying it…

Chapter Twenty- two

I hate his attitude.

I fell into step behind the espada. I couldn't help but think of who would notice that Amaterasu and I had disappeared. It didn't matter, I had left an ear piece and a note for someone to find. I had a feeling that Toshirou had found it. I figured that if we were in Los Noches, so close to Aizen, why not help Soul Society? Even if they didn't deserve it.

We were both led to a room and both pushed in. It was dark but I could see. It was a fairly large room it was obviously a large holding cell. There were no windows. I wasn't sure whether or not I was conscious or if Amaterasu was. I heard a rustling sound followed by a sound.

"Ti? Are you there?"

"Yea Am. They didn't separate us this time."

"Are we in Los Noches? It's so dang dark I can't see a thing!"

"Yea, I might have a solution to that problem. Hikari!" A light emitted from my palm and hovered over the two of us.

"Thanks. I'm worried though."

"About what?"

"The Soul Society."

"Why? What did they do to deserve it?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering, what's going to happen to the others?"

"Why do you care Am? They put us on trial for going back under the conditions set!"

"Tishara! How could you say that? Your brother is there!"

"I know."

"Ti Just listen to me. What about the others in Soul Society? I thought we were going to stay in Soul Society this time, no matter what happen with Central 46." I realized that someone had tuned in over the comm. I had left.

"Stop worrying like you do Am. You'll go pure white like me sooner than you should. Besides, I have it all under control. Soul Society will know every bit of what Aizen is up to." I could feel a peak in reatsiu in the comm. I could tell who it was.

"How? What could you possibly do over this distance Ti? What are you physic? What?"

"I have a little dragon listening."

"Oh Ti. Really? Why did you bring him into this?"

"I didn't. Yamamoto- Sensei chose him to listen. I left a comm. In Soul Society and I figured that Yamamoto- Sensei would choose who he thought could keep it a secret."

"And Toshirou was the only one that he could think of?"

"Like I said, I don't know." She yawned. "And we could both use a rest."

I watched her fall asleep, and I thought about serving under Aizen. Only one thought ran through my head. As it ran through, all of the images that I had seen during the Winter War flashed through my mind. The thought was, _I will make him pay for the pain he has brought everyone. _And as I fell asleep I heard myself repeating it to myself out loud.

I woke when a bright light entered to room and went right in my face. I sat up and saw two arrancar girls come in with white garments. Ugh, it was the white uniforms. The girls left and I looked over the white uniforms. They looked like a shinigami's. My thoughts immediately went to where I had seen them before.

Tosen and Gin, they had on white shinigami uniforms. They were the people closest to Aizen. If these uniforms were what I thought they were, then it would be even easier to get information.

I took the one that looked close to my size and took it to a room that I hadn't noticed earlier.

They were a little big, but they fit well enough. I went over to Am. She was still asleep.

"Am, wake up." She swatted my hand away. Man she was a heavy sleeper. I left her alone for a few minutes then threw the clothes left for her at her.

"Hey, Hikari! Wake up!" The clothes on her face startled her.

"K-Kori! Why did you throw these at me?"

"Well which version do you want?"

"Give me both."

"Okay 1- I tried to wake you up nicely after the clothes were left for us and you swatted my hand. 2- I finally gave up and decided to throw your clothes at you."

"Grrrrr. Hey there are reverse shinigami clothes."

"Yea looks familiar?"

"! Them?"

"Exactly. If we get that close, then this should help a lot." I tapped the small ear piece.

"Yea." She seemed unsure.

I walked to the door and pressed my ear to it, I could barely hear anything. Just muffled voices.

A hand came out of nowhere and touched me on the shoulder. I yelped and spun around. Amaterasu was laughing like a maniac.

"Y-you should see your face Ti! Oh, That. Is. Priceless!"

"Awww, Am! Why do you do that to me? If it's not glomping me, then it's scaring the living daylights out of me!"

"I- I'm sorry."

The door opened and a chilling voice filled the room.

"Well an interesting fight I must say. I see that the clothes you were given fit. I am pleased." I froze. God he creeped me out!

"But what pleases me more is the fact that you both freely agreed to come back to Los Noches and become the next powerful souls in all of Hueco Mundo. Like Gin and Tosen." Amaterasu clenched her fist. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head.

"Now, both of you follow me. You will be introduced in the meeting." We had no choice but to follow him.

The walk was surprisingly short. The next thing I knew, we were in a large meeting room. Not long after the room filled up with Espada. We were introduced and I was right, there were only two new faces out of all ten Espada. Aizen had stood up and called two espada to stand on either side of him.

"The two of you allowed them to escape the last time they were here. That is not tolerable." I stood with my back against the wall and looked over to Amaterasu who shrugged. She was pale. I assumed I was as well, I couldn't feel any blood in my face.

Aizen put a hand on each of the broken masks. I was unprepared anything at this point; to be honest I was absolutely terrified. And something about the way he looked, and the two Espada they had no emotion on their face, but I could sense their fear.

In one instant Aizen seemed to snap. He started to tear off their masks. All I could hear was the agonized screams. I couldn't take it. Amaterasu couldn't either. Both of us flash stepped to Aizen and pulled an Espada away. Amaterasu immediately started to heal them. I was royally pissed now. My mouth got the better of me.

"How cowardly! To attack your own subordinates! You have no self-conscious do you?"

"'Shara please don't!"

"Don't try! I will not tolerate this! I have NEVER seen anything more pathetic in my LIFE!" My eyes were a green now, and frost was starting to form on everything. And Aizen started to laugh.

"You think that you intimidate me? You are just a child! You know nothing about real pain, of anything for that matter."

"Really? Then I suppose that you know what happen during your human life and you re-live it every night?"

"Please don't go there…"

"Hm. I thought that you would be interesting Kori. I had no idea how right I was."

"What?" All of the Espada were tense and their hands were on their swords. I could have cared less.

"I wanted to see if you were as interesting a person as what I read about in Soul Society. My notion was correct. Now tell me, what is it like to live you human life over and over again."

"No. I don't share my personal life with butterflies. Sorry, but you know I used to rip the wings off of butterflies. I was very amusing. In case you haven't noticed I can be a little bit of a pain." I smiled and walked over to Amaterasu, she was finished healing the two Espada.

"You know that you are treading in dangerous territory don't you?"

"I'm well aware. And so are they."

"Well I don't advise-"

"Please don't go all righteous on me." She rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, you always say that, and how many times has that stopped me?" I smiled.

"Good point." I went back to watching Aizen and the Espada. The two that were called aside were still on the floor dumbfounded. Out of nowhere there was a cero coming towards us. It caught us off guard. I realized that I still had my Zanpoukto.

"Sit in your frozen perch Aisufenikkusu." The phoenix blocked the cero, but also shattered it. I shook my head. The Espada who had fired it looked shocked. I sheathed my Zanpoukto and returned to what I was doing.

I couldn't believe that one of them had the guts to attack un-aware people.

"Can you believe this? I can't wait to get out of here."

"Keep calm okay. Just take a chill pill."

"Ha ha ha. So funny."

"I thought it was."

"Your worse that a child."

"That's funny coming from one."

"I'm not a child; you know this is only temporary! You know that." She smiled. She was so annoying. She knew I was only in a child's body because my reatsiu was so restricted.

There was a shout and then several of the Espada fell to the ground. They were all in pain, I didn't know why but I started to feel a heavy reatsiu…

Chapter Twenty- Three

I hate when things like this happen

I sat and watched Kori chew Aizen slap-out. She could be feisty when her buttons were pushed. And he certainly did when he attacked those two espada without any warning. I must say, it was funny. Once she finished, she walked back over to me. I had started to scold her, and before our conversation could go out of control a cero came out of nowhere.

"Sit in your frozen perch Aisufenikkusu." I was glad that the phoenix blocked the cero, but it also shattered. It seemed as though that just made her angrier.

"Can you believe this? I can't wait to get out of here."

"Keep calm okay. Just take a chill pill."

"Ha ha ha. So funny."

"I thought it was."

"Your worse that a child."

"That's funny coming from one."

""Can you believe this? I can't wait to get out of here."

"Keep calm okay. Just take a chill pill."

"Ha ha ha. So funny."

"I thought it was."

"Your worse that a child."

"That's funny coming from one."

"I'm not a child; you know this is only temporary! You know that." I just smiled. I knew that her current form as just a child was only temporary.

Before I could say anything, I felt a very heavy reatsiu. It seemed to put the espada in pain. I was starting to be glad that I could stand this reatsiu, I was glad that, that I had finally gotten used to facing reatsiu. After being expelled from the Soul Society for so long and not being exposed to large amounts of reatsiu for so long, I guess it had taken quite a toll on my body.

Eventually all of the Espada had passed out. I looked over to Kori, she just looked well, bored. I looked around the room. Several of the Espada had either fallen on the floor or were hunched over the table. Each one unconscious. Aizen looked over his fallen subordinates, and seemed almost pleased that he had managed to cause this much damage to his subordinates. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"Geez, this is pathetic. How can this possibly be acceptable? There are many more flaws in Aizen's plan that I originally thought."

"Well what are you going to do? We can't just go around doing things we want right now."

"You are right there Hikari. For now, we don't need to do anything stupid. I know but still it's not right. The Espada did nothing to deserve what he did. I- I feel as though it's my fault." She put her hand over her face. She always did beat herself up over everything that happened. Even the small things.

"Don't beat yourself up Kori. Don't worry. By the time it's all over, well we should be able to help many of the people we want to. Don't forget, that is why we decided to come here." I knew that if we gave up now, that everything would be lost.

"What are the two of you whispering about back there?"

"Ah! Nothing."

"Hm, why does your voice tremble Kori?"

"No reason, I guess that I got a litte worked up earlier."

"Very well. You two should easily find your rooms. Down the hall, they are the only ones that are completely empty aside from common furniture. I have something to attend to." He started to walk out past the two of us and stopped short of the door.

"When they wake up, tell them to go back to what they were doing earlier."

"Yes sir." He finally left. Once we were sure he was gone Tishara finally spoke up.

"Gah he creeps me out!"

"Yea well you're not the only one."

"I can imagine that he scares the Espada. Did you see them all shrink away, every time he spoke or moved?"

"Yea, I did. I have also noticed that my inner hollow and my Zanpoukto have been screaming at me to get out of this place."

"Yea so have mine. I think they know more that they are letting on right now. But anyway, let's find those rooms."

"Uhg, why does it all have to be white? I HATE white!"

"Hey! I have white hair you know!"

"Sorry. I just meant that I don't like white on me or so much of it."

"Yea, I know. I was just giving you a hard time."

"Kori… do you think that we can really help the others in the Soul Society?"

"I- I don't know. There is so much at stake right now. I can feel tension in the air. It has been like that since the Winter War, but it seems to have gotten worse since my first encounter with Toshirou in the world of the living. I have a bad feeling about all of the Espada from here being brought back and the two new faces, it seems like there is something big being planned. Can you feel it Hikari?"

"Yea, I can. There is a lot of tension both here and in the Soul Society. I hope Yamamoto Sensei can take the information your brother gives him and can put it to use."

"Yea… hey, these must be the rooms. What do you think left or right?"

"I'll take the one on the right."

"Guess that leaves me the one on the left." We opened the doors on either side of the hall. He was telling the truth there was hardly anything in the room. A bed, a dresser, a closet, a desk and some chairs. They were all white. The black walls gave a nice contrast. I walked over to the desk and opened the drawers. They had typical stationeries and other items. I did notice a raised part on the desk.

"Hey 'Shara can you come here for a second?"

"Uh, yea, what for?"

"I need some help." She came in and walked over to the desk.

"What is it?"

"I think there is something under here. Do you think you can help me?"

"Yea. Let's see…" she fiddled with the wood for a few seconds and pulled out the small dagger that we had taken from last time and wedged to blade under the wood.

"Now, let's see what's under here. Ah! Here we go… what in the world is this?" She had pulled out several documents. I opened one up and read it.

"Oh my God. This can't be! N-no!"

"Hikari what is it?" She read what I was holding and just looked at in shock.

"G-Gin… this was his room. What else could he have hidden here?"

"Hikari, I'm going to check on the Espada, look anywhere else you can think of. I'll be back in a few minutes." I just nodded. I looked in the dresser and found no more spots. I even reached under the top from where the drawers opened. There was nothing. A few minutes later I heard Kori coming down the hall. It sounded like she was talking to someone.

"I told you, he said to go back to what you had been previously doing."

"But what if we weren't doing anything?"

"Then find something to do! Just leave me alone!"

"Hai." She opened the door and she looked very flustered.

"What was it? What did they want?"

"They wanted to know what they could do if they had nothing else to do. After I had explained myself five other times."

"I looked for anything else, there wasn't anything."

"I didn't think so. It was worth a shot though."

"I think it's about time to read these don't you?" I yawned, I was really tired, it must have been late, and it was hard to tell through the window.

"I actually think that it is time for bed. I'm tired too. I didn't think that yelling at someone could tire me out so fast. Night Hikari."

"Night Kori." I just sat on my bed and looked at the papers that covered my desk. I got up and put them in the desk where they had been found. I would read them some other time. when I finally managed to get the papers back and the desk looking like it hadn't been touched I went to bed. I thought of what Kori had said to me in the conference room, _I'm not a child; you know this is only temporary! You know that. _She was right, it was only temporary.

_Flash back_

"_Good morning, my name is Amaterasu Ichimaru it is nice to meet your acquaintance I will be your new roommate during the course of the academy."_

"_Huh? Oh, so you are the person the headmaster told me about. It's nice to meet you Amaterasu, my name is Tishara Hitsuguya. But most people call me Ti or 'Shara. So what is your aspiration for when you get out of here?"_

"_Me? I want to serve under Head Captain Yamamoto."_

"_Oh, you want to serve under the so-tiacho? Nice, I intend to do the same, but I want to become a tiacho of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I guess I have high hopes."_

"_Not really, there are a lot of people who want to be either a tiacho or a fukutiacho."_

"_Hm, oh crap! We need to kick it into gear! We're going to be late to kido class! Come on!" I couldn't believe it, I hadn't known her for five minutes and she was already this nice to me? I suppose kido wasn't as bad as the older students made out. I wasn't so bad, and Ti was pretty good too. On our way to sword training she asked me,_

"_Hey, I forgot to ask, you have a nickname?"_

"_Huh? Oh, well I suppose you could call me Am."_

"_Oh wow I'm special."_

"_No need to get smart."_

"_Heh, sorry, I guess my people skills are a little worse for wear. The area of the Rukon district where I grew up is pretty rough."_

"_It's okay, I thought you did that on purpose."_

"_Nah, I'll try not to do that again."_

"'_Kay, oh we're already at class."_

"_Huh, nice I guess time flies. Oh hey the so-tiacho is here."_

"_Ah… why does that freak me out a little?"_

"_Don't worry."_

"_Students! Line up! All of you, this is so-tiacho Yamamoto. He will be observing your training today and he will pick the top students to train himself. Do not let me down. Pair up, boy, girl and begin!"_

_I paired with a guy that was about the same height as me, he was not going to take it easy on me. He wanted to get in that small few people. I wasn't taking it easy on him either._

_Poor Ti, she had to get paired with this huge mammoth of a boy. He was twice her size. But she wasn't about to let him win. I had to say she was small but fierce._

"_Time! Everyone who defeated their opponent step forward." Ti and I stepped forward. The only two to actually defeat our opponents._

"_Just the two of you? Surely there was an actual man who won a fight against a girl?" There was no reply._

"_I thought I had taught you better that that. Well girls approach the so-tiacho." We did as our teacher instructed the so-tiacho looked over us both carefully._

"_So, it is the two of you who I will be teaching is it? Very well. After observing your fighting I have determined that the two of you are worthy. Pack up your things and tomorrow you will receive your Zanpoukto and you will go with 1__st__ squads fukutiacho to the 1__st__ squad's barracks. That is all. The two of you are dismissed."_

"_Yes sir." Our walk back to our dorm was quiet, with the whispers of the other students filling our silence. Once we were back and had packed up we finally started to speak._

"_I can't believe we managed to get the spots for Yamamoto's training."_

"_Yea, I can't believe it either. This is awesome. I wonder what kind of Zanpoukto we will get."_

_I don't know. Oh well, we can figure it out tomorrow."_

"_Yea. Well night."_

"_Night."_

_The next day we had finally manager to successfully get our Zanpouktos and we met with the 1__st__ squad's fukutiacho._

"_Good morning, my name is Chojiro Sasakibe. And you are?"_

"_My name is Tishara Hitsuguya."_

"_My name is Amaterasu Ichimaru."_

"_Well it is nice to meet the two of you. Follow me to the first squad's barracks. The so-tiacho will tell you what to do from there."_

_I couldn't believe how quickly the training went by. Before either of us knew it we had grew from two small fifteen year old girls to young women. It was so sudden that neither of us even noticed. Before we knew it we were being introduced at the two newest members in the Thirteen Court Guard squads. We were the only women as tiachos, and it was surprising at how fast we were accepted as the men's equals._

"_I just can't believe that six years have passed since we were pulled out of the academy."_

"_Yea, it passed so quickly that I never noticed. But anyway who is your fukutiacho?"_

"_Oh, his name is Isshin Kurosaki. What about your fukutiacho?"_

"_Ah, he seems to distance himself from me so I haven't had a chance to ask his name."_

"_I'm sorry. I hope you can get close to him and form a tiacho and fukutiacho bond."_

"_HUH? TI!" I was turning red._

"_Hey, don't think that way. I meant a professional bond. So you can both talk to each other without making each other nervous."_

"_O-okay."_

_I always hated that my fukutiacho never made an attempt to get to know me. And he rejected any attempt I made to know him. And then there was the day that the two of us hate._

_Our squads had been assigned to patrol an abnormally large area in the human world. For a few days, everything was perfect. There were no hollows or anything suspicious. Unfortunately on the last day, our whole camp was attacked as we were preparing to open a Senkaimon. A whole band of, what looked like hollows but they were terribly scarred. They almost looked like that had been sewn together._

"_What the hell? Amaterasu, we need to get through the Senkaimon!"_

"_I know Tishara!"_

"_Get your men to open the gates! We'll hold them off!"_

"_Right! Okay, let's get these gates open! NOW, 3__rd__ squad move, move, move!" All of my men assembled and made attempt after attempt to open the gates, but they wouldn't open._

"_Am! What's taking the gates so long? We're dropping like flies here!"_

"_The gate won't open Ti! We're trying but it won't open!"_

"_Why not? They should open auto- Am! Look out!" More of them appeared. They started to attack my men._

"_AH!" I heard Tishara yell and looked over as one of those things sliced her back open. I tried to get to her, but I met the same fate._

_I watched as all of my men and Tishara's men were slashed and bit. Before I knew it, several shinigami came out of a Senkaimon. They hastily healed both me and Ti. I lost consciousness after that._

_Once I woke up, we were in the Central 46 chamber. We were bound and under guard._

"_Amaterasu Ichimaru of the 3__rd__ squad and Tishara Hitsuguya of the 10__th__ squad, you are both now on trial for the slaughter of your own men."_

"_We didn't do anything to harm our men! It was the-"_

"_Silence! You do not say anything until you are spoken to. Now, we reviewed the place where they were killed. We found you hardy scathed with your Zanpoukto drawn with blood on them. Your men had slash wounds that would be consistent with your slashes. Explain what happened."_

"_Yes sir. We were about to return to the Soul Society when we were all attacked by odd hollows. They attacked me and my men first, we help them off for as long as we could so 3__rd__ squad could open the Senkaimon and we could all return. But the Senkaimon would not open. The hollows proceeded to attack 3__rd__ squad as well. Both of us were attacked and knocked unconscious."_

"_If that is true, then why was there no physical evidence that the two of you were injured, or that there were these 'odd hollows'. Where is the proof?"_

"_Sir, there is none. We have no way of proving our innocence, but we would never harm our comrades."_

"_Hitsuguya Tiacho, I do not believe you. I would not believe the voice of a traitor if my life depended on it. Your sentence will be delivered tomorrow at noon."_

_We had been dismissed. Once in the cell I could hear Yammamoto Sensei come in the hall. Tishara did as well._

"_Yammamoto Sensei, you have to believe us, we would never harm our men."_

"_I understand that. I have Isshin looking into the Senkaimon gate at the time you claimed it would not open. I will see if I can help lighten your sentences. The best I can do is exile to the world of the living."_

"_The living…world?"_

"_I understand that there are places there that you both want to avoid, but it is better than other places."_

"_I understand Yamamoto- Sensei." He left. The whole time Tishara said nothing._

"_Ti, is something bothering you? You didn't say a word."_

"_It's… just not fair."_

"_What? I don't-"_

"_We were trained by the Soul King before we even entered that shinigami academy! We were trained by the greatest shinigami in the Soul Society! One thing happens and now look." She made a sweeping gesture around the cell._

"_We have been imprisoned by the people we swore to protect! Because of what? A surprise attack by those, those THINGS!" I could tell that she was upset._

"_Ti… if I knew what to say, I would say it but… I don't."_

"_They have betrayed us Am. Our loyalty and trust, it is nothing! To them we are now nothing but a bunch of ryoka." She was right. We were a bunch of ryoka._

"_You are to be banned from the Soul Society until you are summoned by us. You are to go to the world of the living and remain there. Do not interfere with the Soul Society's affairs in any way. And never allow any Tiacho see you using a Zanpoukto or kido."_

"_Hai."_

"_Hai."_

"_You are both dismissed."_

_Yamamoto- sensei escorted us to the Senkaimon. We were given our Zanpoukto and sent away for all those years. It took forever to adapt and keep up with technology. Eventually we found other shinigami and formed a group for shinigami like us._

I bolted up. It had been a while since I had even thought of that one event.


End file.
